


The Bodyguard

by clexanugget



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Clexa, F/F, Royalty, Will rate Mature when it comes, mature part will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexanugget/pseuds/clexanugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the world's spotlight suddenly on the royal family, the King has significantly upped the security on his family. Due to his daughter Clarke's difficulty and rebelliousness, her security detail either quitting or getting dismissed within a week. The King has decided to try a female bodyguard in hopes that they will get along better.</p><p>Will things get better or worse for Clarke? </p><p> </p><p>Basically Lexa is Clarke's bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, fic. Please enjoy and leave comments!

**Chapter 1**

“Long live the King!” 

 “Long live the King!” the crowd repeated with enthusiasm. That was it, Jake Griffin was now the King of England. His mother, the former Queen, died in a car accident exactly  one month ago. Unknown to the public, the cause of the accident is still being investigated. Jake had given his family the past month to grieve but now the nation needed to move forward. 

With his wife, Abigail, and his daughter, Clarke, standing next to him, the King waved slowly at his people and wrapped his other arm around his wife. The size of this ceremony was partly necessary but also partly a publicity stunt. The display of affection between the new King and Queen reassured the nation that the royal family was doing well, and no scandal will knock them off balance. Of course, inside the palace walls things were different. 

4 months ago a picture came out online of then the Princess, Abby Griffin with another man. A massive scandal blew up, rocking the royal family as well as the nation who have over the years grown to absolutely adore their rulers. Of course, the palace did everything to disprove the claims. Abby had consistently denied the accusations and in the beginning her family was torn between who to believe. But at the end of the day, the royal family were close and they had began to patch things up between each other. The country too was split but they were starting to move on as there was no hard evidence to prove either side. The press, on the other hand, had been keeping up their persistent nosiness. 

 Following the official announcements, Clarke Griffin, now 18, returned to her room with her security detail, dressed in a suit, only a few steps behind. Once the door was closed behind her, as if a habit, the blonde girl opened a small tin of pills and soon enough found herself lost in her own wonderland once again. An hour later she felt the need for a sweet drink and began making her way to the kitchen, again with her security detail following just behind.

 “You know I”m only going downstairs right, Mr. uh.."

“Hill,” the man said.

“Mr. Hill. Must you really follow me to the kitchen?” 

“I’m only following orders, Your Highness,” Mr. Hill responded.

“Well then I’m ordering you to chill the fuck out and stop following me. It’s bloody annoying!” Clarke’s profanity reflected the way she felt about the new, much higher, level of security put on her by her father. 

When the man made no indication of moving, she huffed and very suddenly sped off in a sprint. Mr. Hill chased after her, but after a few corners lost her.

“What the..” he mumbled to himself. Even opening the door to the tunnels did not reveal any princess.

Clarke made her way to the backyard and quickly looked to check if Mr. Hill was around. With no sign of him she bends down by the hedges and pushed away some dirt, fishing out a small tin box. Opening it she pulled out a joint and lit it. “Fuck my life,” she thought to herself.

 

——————— In the King’s Office ——————— 

 

“Welcome, please, sit down,” the new King of England gestured for the woman to take a seat. 

“You will be my daughter, Clarke’s, new security detail. I have to warn you of her often reckless and rebellious behaviour, she can become quite difficult. I don’t blame her all that much, a lot has happened as you know and it has been a bit tough on her. I ask that you try and be patient, her safety is very important to me,” the King explained. 

“Of course, Sir. Don’t worry, I will be fine. I will devote all my actions into serving Her Highness,” the woman said in return. 

“Thank you. Now I expect you have studied the palace map, but Indra here will still show you around. Then you can immediately find Clarke and tell her current detail to report back to Mr. Kane."

“Your Majesty, I will do my best to serve you and your family well.”

The woman turned her head to look at whoever Indra was, and she saw a woman who looked very much in charge. “My name is Indra,” she held out her hand, “head of staff.” She was in charge.

“Lexa,” the pair shook hands and Indra began the tour. As they walked around, Lexa observed and took note of everything she saw. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blonde girl run down the hall and enter a secret door in the wall. Later on Indra showed her this area, known as the tunnels, which connected many parts of the palace as well as had underground access to certain areas outside the palace walls.

“Hello Mr. Hill, already lost the Princess?” Indra asked a man who appeared lost and concerned. 

“Unfortunately, yes."

“Don’t worry, this here is Lexa, Clarke’s new security detail. You may report back to Mr. Kane for a new assignment."

The relieved look on his face intrigued Lexa, was this girl really that difficult?

Indra turned to Lexa, “Clarke seems to be missing again. You may look around for her, try not to get lost. If she is no where to be found, wait outside her room. Please find me if you need anything, and good luck."

“Thank you Indra, you’ve been very kind."

With that Lexa is left alone in a palace with the task of finding the princess. “ _Where they hell has she gone?”_


	2. You Might Just Amuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support!
> 
> So this story is somewhat inspired by a book I read as well as the TV show The Royals which btw is amazing. If you watch it, you may notice a few familiar things/lines. I take no credit for those.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this part!

Chapter 2:

Dressed in a suit, Lexa waited outside the the Princess’ door, awaiting her return. It was nearing midnight and the blonde girl was still nowhere to be seen. Usually Lexa would go to bed while the night shift takes duty, but she wanted to meet the princess first and ensure her safety back in her room. It was a couple hours later before Lexa found Clarke stumbling through the halls. The first thing that Lexa noticed was how normal this girl looked, nothing like you’d expect a princess to be. This princess,  wearing a black top and a tight black skirt, was absolute wasted and all over the place. The brunette ran over to catch the princess before she fell down. Half dragging and half carrying her, Lexa brought a very drunk Clarke to her room. She took off Clarke’s heels and necklaces, carefully placing them on the table. Her skirt had ridden up as she fell onto the bed and so with as little looking as possible, Lexa yanked the hem of her skirt lower.

“Hey!” Clarke finally seemed somewhat aware. “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing?!” Lexa immediately put her hands up and took a step back to not frighten the girl.

“Sorry Your Highness, my name is Lexa Woods. I am your new security detail. I apologise if I’m overstepping. I can leave."

Clarke eyed the unfamiliar woman closely. “Another one?!” she slurred.

“Excuse me?” Lexa was confused by what she meant.

No response came back so Lexa went ahead and pulled one side of the blanket down and rolled the princess over before draping the blanket over the girl. She could have just left, but the princess was barely 18 and in such a state, to her it didn’t seem right. Once the princess’ safety was ensured, Lexa could go to bed. 

Less than 5 hours later, 7 AM on the dot, Lexa arrived at the princess’ door. A few hours later the door is whipped open.

“Who the fuck are you?” The blonde appeared with her hair put up in a messy bun and her make up cleaned off.

“Good Morning, Your Highness. My name is Lexa Woods, I’m your new security detail."

“Oh right, I remember. Did I scare the previous guy off that quickly? Damn.” Clarke eyed Lexa more carefully now, scanning each facial feature, then the rest of her body. “A female bodyguard? This is new. …Whatever, just don’t get in my way."

“Nice to meet you princess,” Lexa nodded and opened the door wide for Clarke. 

Clarke began to walk and expected Lexa to follow, however she remained by the door. “Why aren’t you following me?"

“You’re probably only going to the kitchen, plus I can still see you from here. It is highly unlikely that a fellow staff member will attack you at this moment.” Lexa replied calmly. 

She saw the princess smile just slightly, but it quickly turned into a frown once again. Clarke refused to show any sign of amusement, even though she was quite intrigued by this new staff member. Clarke continued walking feeling slightly bothered that Lexa seemed like an actually okay-person. 

It felt weird for Clarke to be walking around alone, with no constant presence hovering around her. Following her grandmother’s death and the whole scandal, her father had significantly upped security. But really, Lexa was always there, just doing her best to give the teenage girl some space. She understood that that was needed.

Clarke returned to her room after some breakfast and a lot of water and coffee. Her head had almost stopped throbbing from the hangover and she was ready to get on with the day. Opening the door to her walk in closet, she began to plan an outfit for a night out. Deciding to mess around with the new security detail for a bit, she called Lexa in. 

“Ms. Woods?"

“Oh, please, just call me Lexa."

“Alright, Lexa, which dress is nicer?” Clarke held up two dresses. 

“Um, would you like an honest opinion?” Lexa asked, knowing that she had to tread carefully, she had often found herself crossing the line, unintentionally of course.

“Yes please."

“I think you can never go wrong with black, and the green accents bring out your eyes. I’d go with that one."

Clarke looked at her security detail, quite impressed. “Woman of many talents I see."

“You barely know me, you’d be surprised,” Lexa responded.

“Cocky much."

“I like to call it, ‘well-prepared.'

This time Clarke actually smiled. It had been a while since anyone has seen the princess sober and smiling. Lexa noticed it too. The little curl of her lips and eyes. Everything seemed to become just a little bit brighter. 

“You might just amuse me, Lexa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short! I have a huge assignment today but I wanted this up.
> 
> Don't worry next chapter things get going and they will be longer I promise!


	3. "You're My Bodyguard"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is worried about Clarke, Lexa has feelings. Lexa is confused. 
> 
> I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some drug use in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: clexanugget.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this part :)

Chapter 3:

The chauffeur stopped at a small house in the middle of a large housing complex. Clarke stepped out and instructed Lexa to stay in the car. 

Then she banged on the front door and both her best friends opened the door, “Clarke!"

They pulled her inside and quickly got to business. Clarke entered raven’s room finding it in a complete mess, the bed a sea of clothes and the floor covered in make up. They were going to an undeground club tonight and had decided to go all out. 

A couple hours later the trio were set. “Alright, Monty will be here in 5 minutes, lets go.” 

Clarke hated having security following her around and ruining her fun so she had gotten into the habit of sneaking off. This time was no exception.

The three girls grabbed their heels and ducked as they ran across the backyard. Raven had modified the fence to give them quick access to the neighbour’s property. Still staying low, they ran across the neighbour’s house and out onto a different street. A minute later Monty arrived in his Ford Escort. They quickly got in and headed off downtown.

Clark, as usual, quickly became quite intoxicated, although this time Octavia was more so. They flirted with guys and accepted drinks from them, but as they drank more, Clarke began buying them rounds of drinks.

“Fuck!” A man bumped into Octavia and sent her flying forwards, luckily into Raven who was able to catch her. 

“I need a smoke, c’mon,” Raven took Clarke by the hand, who in turn grabbed onto Octavia, and dragged them towards an exit. After climbing up a few stairs, Raven pushed open the heavy door and breathed in clean air.

The three girls were giggling and Raven pulled out a cigarette and lighter. All of sudden Clark felt an uncomfortable presence and nudged her friends. That is when they noticed two large figures approaching them, one from each side of the alley. They were trapped and they were panicked. One of them came closer than the other to reveal a muscled body and heavily tattooed arms. He took a step even closer to the girls and eyed them fiercely. “I want you ladies to tell Jasper that he has debts to pay. Or else..” he pushed Clarke backwards, singling her out, “I’m coming after you first, Princess."

The man had Clarke against the wall, his face centimeters from hers when the princess suddenly heard a shout. Before she could comprehend anything the guy was on the floor and next to him a smaller figure was getting up. Octavia and Raven rushed to Clarke’s side, each intoxicated girl holding each other, as they began to prepare for who knows what.

“Princess, we need to go.” Clarke recognised the voice, it was Lexa. " _How did she find us?"_

Lexa called the chaeuffer and decided to take the two friends home first as they were still quite in shock. Once Lexa had gotten all three girls into the car, she told the driver where to go. After Raven and Octavia had been dropped off and were safely inside their house, they headed for the palace.

Clarke was still quite shaken and was staring blankly into the head rest in front of her. 

“Clarke?"

The princess made no movement, Lexa didn’t even know if she heard her. 

“Are you in trouble Clarke?” Lexa turned to pay her full attention to the blonde.

When no response came, Lexa placed her hand gently on Clarke’s, “Clarke?"

Clarke whipped her hand away and snapped out of her blank stare. 

“Apologies, princess, I did not mean to frighten you."

“Um, yes. Yes, I’m fine. It’s a friend that’s in trouble. Well not my friend, Monty’s friend. Don’t worry about it,” with that Clarke looked away and out the window. Not wanting to push her, Lexa let it go.

Once at the palace, Lexa quietly followed Clarke back to her room. She was still concerned about Clarke and so before the door closed, she asked, “Are you okay Clarke?"

Clarke stopped at the soft words spoken to her. She was dying to just say no, but she had sobered up a little and had put her her walls back up. 

“Yes, I’m fine."

Even though Clarke rolled her eyes at her and shut the door in her face, Lexa could tell not everything was right. She saw it in the way Clarke willingly drank anything that was put in her hands, flirted back to any guy she saw and the way Clarke’s face would turn automatically into a frown whenever her friends were not looking at her.

The brunette told herself that it was none of her business. She was there for Clarke’s physical safety, but inside she could not help but worry. For the countless parties Clarke went to after this one, Lexa simply continued to stay out of her way.

 

* * *

_ 2 weeks later _

Sometime after lunch, Lexa saw two familiar and equally tired looking faces approaching the Princess’ room. 

“Good Morning, ladies,” Lexa nodded at Raven and Octavia, who in return said hello and thanked Lexa for her help the previous night. They had once again gotten a bit too drunk so Lexa and the chaeuffer had to take them home. She then opened to door to let them in as she had been instructed to. 

“Clarke Griffin! How dare you get started without us?” Octavia playfully smacked Clarke on the arm and grabbed the bong out of her hands. The blonde had already clearly taken a few hits. Being the Princess did have its perks. The three of them took turns and soon enough all of them were clearly high.

“There’s that CVJ party again tonight. I hear it’s always good. We should totally go,” Raven tells the others, who merely nod in return. They begin their hunt though Clarke’s humungous closet to find another dress to wear to yet another party. 

“Raven, seriously, just take it. Keep it for all I care. You too Octavia. Do you see how many dresses I have, how many we’ve _tried on_. I won’t miss one or two,” Clarke said gesturing for her friends to just take the dresses they chose home.

“You’re the best Clarke. Thank god my best friend is a fucking princess.” This earned Octavia a punch in the arm but they all laughed. 

When they finally leave Clarke lets herself fall onto her bed. She aches, physically. All the drunken falling and bumping into walls and tables have left her body hurting, yet she continued to go out multiple times a week. It was a week before the last half of her senior year began and they were cramming in as much partying as they could. She groaned when she heard a knock on the door, “What?!”

The door opened slowly and Lexa’s head peeked through the door. “I apologise for disturbing Your Highness, but here is the water you asked for."

Clarke only lifted her head to look at the woman by the door. “Right, sorry Lexa, I forgot I had asked for that. Just put it down somewhere."

“Excuse me your highness, but may I ask why you do it?” Go out all the time?"

This time Clarke lifted her torso and leaned again her bent elbows, “Why the fuck do you care?” she snapped.

Lexa was taken aback for a moment, _why did she care?_

“Um, well I’m concerned about your safety,” Lexa responded in the end.

“Bullshit. Now leave,” Clarke didn’t even look at her this time. 

Lexa stood outside with Clarke’s question still in mind. _Why did she care? What possessed her to even ask?_ It was so out of the blue and she had no idea the reasoning behind her actions, but she did realise that she was drawn to Clarke for some reason or the other. When Clarke seemed upset she felt the need to cheer her up. When Clarke looked happy, she felt the same way.

A thought ran through Lexa’s mind, ‘ _Could I like her?_ ’ 

No. No, of course not. Even if she did there was nothing she could do about it except to quit her job. Being attracted to the Princess of England was most definitely not allowed. And she told herself exactly that, and that it was  was merely concern for the young girl. 

A couple of hours later she heard Clarke yell her name, “LEXA! COME HERE!"

“Yes, Your Highness?” Lexa quickly opened the door. She was shocked at the mess that had been made. The princess was laid out on her couch with a bottle of whisky in one hand and her bong in the other.  _Shit_ , Lexa thought to herself.

“You asked my why I do this, why don’t you tell me,” Clarke slurred.

“Um, I’m not sure…” Lexa was confused to say the least.

“I’ll tell you why! Come, siddown.” Clarke raised her arms and sat up so that Lexa had space to sit down next to her.

The brunette obeyed orders and took a seat but she also carefully removed the bottle and bong from Clarke’s hands and placed them on the table. Suddenly Clarke’s hyper-ness disappeared and was replaced by a sort of sadness.

“I miss my grandma, I miss my brother, he’s somewhere in the middle east. I hate the scandal. I hate all of it. I want a normal life."

“Princess-"

“Oh for fucks sakes just call me Clarke, if I have to hear the word 'princess' one more time I think I might just stab someone."

“Okay, Clarke, all of those things, you have no control over any of it. It’s okay to grieve, you are more than allowed to do that. But grieving does not have to involve all of this. You are better than.. than all of this. The constant drinking and drugs, I know you will move past it all.”

Clarke finally looked at Lexa, “No you’re right, I know. Its’ just… I always thought that I was doing good. Believe it or not I used to be a very good child, I supported all these charity events, my mother’s medical trips, heck I used to spend most of my free time at the children’s hospital…” Clarke drifted off.

“I’m your security detail, I know a lot about all the great things you’ve done. So what happened?” Lexa pushed a bit seeing that Clarke had began to zone out. She honestly wanted to know more about the princess.

But Lexa was soon reminded that Clarke was well high as the blonde giggled. “Security detail, what an odd term. I don’t like it, it’s so.. serious. Bodyguard. That’s what you are Lexa, my bodyguard. That sounds cooler.”

Lexa smiled, “Alright Clarke, if that’s what floats your boat.”

Clarke’s chuckled but then returned to her usual frown, “Finn. That’s what happened, Finn did.. Finn was my boyfriend and I loved him and then he dumped me. You know why? Because apparently I had decided to prioritise all those hospital trips and visits over him. I thought he understood, ya know Lexa, but nope! Figures, I bet all he wanted was my body to claim as his.”

Lexa was suddenly angry, she knew how great of a person Clarke really was and was outraged at how someone could treat her like that. _I’d never do that to you Clarke_. She stopped herself and mentally punched herself in the face. These thoughts needed to stop. 

“You don’t deserve that Clarke,” was all she could say. 

Clarke sighed and let her head fall onto Lexa’s shoulders. “Whatever. Hey, thanks Lexa, you’re a nice person. I haven’t met many nice people recently." The conversation ended abruptly as Clarke quickly fell into a deep sleep, for the first time in a while feeling as if a burden had been lifted. The Princess usually kept her feelings about Finn to herself, and instead tried to drink it all away. Not often, even in an inebriated state, was she willing to share these things but for some reason Lexa made her feel comfortable, she made her feel safe _._  

“So are you Clarke, so are you," Lexa whispered softly.

The security-, the bodyguard, felt a bit awkward having the Princess fall asleep on her shoulder, but she didn’t dare move in case she woke up, that girl needed her sleep. She waited half an hour and in that time she was able to take a good took at the Princess. She noticed the way her eyebrows occasionally scrunched as if she was having a nightmare, and it caused something to tug at her heart. She noticed that if you looked close enough Clark had eye bags under all the makeup. She watched the small movements of her blonde hair that moved as the fan blew, how her fingers made tiny movements as she slept. But all in all what Lexa noticed most was how simple the girl was. The princess was still a normal human being. More than that, Clarke was beautiful. She couldn’t help but stare. After 30 minutes she was finally able to come back to reality and slowly lifted Clarke’s head. She then picked up the girl with her strong arms and carefully put her on the bed. Not wanting to wake her up, she simply put a blanket over her and then quietly exited the room.

Once the door clicked shut she breathed a sigh of relief. What was happening to her. How could she think such things of Clarke. Of the Princess. Of an 18 year old girl. It was wrong, it was forbidden and most of all it was beyond the bounds of possibility. If she couldn’t stay professional, she would have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi: I decided that this chapter onwards I'm going to capitalise the P in Princess, so if I went back and forth, sorry.
> 
> Also: Is this spacing okay? Or should I double space this? Wow I'm such a newbie sorry :/
> 
> It's starting to get more interesting! Thanks for reading so far, yalls are amazing. If you want to see anything specific in this story, let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	4. A Little Bit Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa pretends to be Clarke's friend rather than her bodyguard at a house party.  
> or  
> Clarke convinces Lexa to fuckin chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry it's been so long. Over a month probably :/ Tbh I was quite lost after 3x07, then I had to study for exams. But now, with exams 2 days away I've given up (lol) and decided to get my butt up and writing again.
> 
> WARNING: There is more drug use in this chapter, and swearing. There's always cuss words sorry
> 
> *Also, I'm clexamcnugget on tumblr

 

After that night, Clarke began to trust Lexa more. Her bodyguard became more than just another subordinate, she became a friend. Well, sort of a friend. Lexa was glad because that allowed her to be closer to Clarke, but it also scared the crap out of her.

The usually tough-skinned bodyguard was afraid she would begin to fall too far. She didn't have many weaknesses, but one of them was falling for someone too easily, and too quickly. At one point she decided to close herself off to any possible relationship, but this girl Clarke was unlike anyone she had ever encountered.

For Clarke, it was the last Friday before the final semester of school started and everyone was excited for the last major house party of the season. It was at Monty's house and many other people would be there. It wasn't a club, but it was still going to be a big party and Clarke didn't want to feel restricted by rules and limitations, so she tried to convince Lexa to wear something other than a suit.

"Lexa, if I visit your place, please tell me there is something else other than identical suits in your wardrobe. I mean you can't be _that_ much older than I am."

Lexa huffed, "Clarke, please."

"Lexa, I want you dressed in black jeans and a nice jacket at least. It's gonna be weird if I have someone in a suit followed me around the house the entire time. Plus you might scare off some people and I don't want to do that to Monty."

Lexa looked at her carefully, "Fine," she said finally. "I'll be back in one hour. Don't go anywhere."

Clarke saluted her and Lexa rolled her eyes before leaving the room. She started her bike and rushed home to get changed. Lexa found it ridiculous that Clarke wanted her to dress like a teenager and pretend to be yet another party-goer, but the Princess had practically ordered her so she did so without too much arguing.

She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and rummaged around for a decent looking top. She needed something that looked young and decently fun. In the end all she could find was a loose white top. She chose her favourite leather jacket to put over top and rushed back to the palace.

Some of the other staff members looked at her weird but she ignored them. When she reached Clarke's room she knocked to let her know she was back.

The door opened and Clarke immediately gave her a look over, "Not bad for a bodyguard."

Clarke smirked, something Lexa had realised she did often, at least to people she was comfortable with. Lexa realised this was happening to them when the Princess began to tease her more and more, just about anything.

"I'll be ready soon. Just I dunno, do whatever you do outside my room all the time. Don't you guys ever _sit_? Y'all are insane." Clarke rambled on before closing the door again.

At around 7 they picked up Octavia and Raven before heading to Monty's place. He seemed to know all kinds of people and whenever his parent's were away he didn’t miss the opportunity to throw a big party.

"Hey guys! This is Jasper, I think you guys have met before?" Monty welcomed the girls into his house.

"Hey Monty! Hey Jasper, yeah we've met. Oh, this is Lexa, she's a friend, I hope you don't mind." Clarke said.

 

"The more the merrier! Also Jasper here has brought some good shit today, so get ready!" Monty let them know where the drinks were before going off to mingle with some other people.

Octavia and Clarke looked at him weirdly before Raven explained, "He's my dealer. We're gonna have fun tonight girls!"

Lexa should have expected it, but she still felt a little upset that this was going to be _that_ kind of party.

Lexa watched and followed along, hoping that it wouldn't get too crazy, but she's was just lying to herself. Within an hour Clarke and her friends were already tipsy and Lexa had had to decline over 10 drinks.

It was all going fine until Clarke decided to drag her over to where everyone was dancing. That’s when the brunette became nervous.

"Gosh, Lexa, chill a bit will ya'" Clarke laughed before joining her best friends on the dance floor.

Lexa tried to look away but her eyes kept getting drawn to the blonde, dancing without a care in the world. She couldn't help but stare at Clarke's curves as they moved to the beat. _Stop it Lexa_. But she couldn't help it, the brunette was entranced.

"Lexa! C'mon!" she heard the familiar voice. _Oh shit._

Clarke began tugging Lexa's arm. The Princess wanted to see just how much she could get her bodyguard to let go. Lexa was so stiff all the time, but still significantly more relaxed than all the other security details she has had. And in her drunken stupor, all she wanted to do was try and get the bodyguard to dance. Clarke thought it would at least be funny.

"Lexa," Clarke steps closer to her bodyguard, "if you don't come and dance with us people are gonna start thinking you're weird and lame. Actually, no, that does make you weird and lame."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the goofy smile plastered on the Princess's face, and against all rational thought in her head, took a step forward. She began to follow Clarke's lead but instead of embarrassing herself as the blonde had expected, Lexa showed everyone that she could move. Not only could she dance, she looked incredibly hot while doing so.

Clarke stared, mesmerised at the sight. It was the first time she noticed Lexa's for more than just another palace worker. Her suit did nothing to outline her body. The jacket she wore hugged her fit arms, her jeans were tight in all the right places, and the top she wore drooped down when she danced to reveal tanned skin that that would capture the Princess's eyes more than once during the night.

Lexa noticed the stares from the Princess and couldn't help but smirk. But as the slow seconds ticked by, it finally came to her realisation that she could be fired. She _should_ be fired for this behaviour. But she couldn't bring herself to stop. It was unbelievably unprofessional but it was bringing Clarke closer to her. Her inner debate was once again intensely fuelled.

But the moment she lost sight of the Princess, her protective instincts came back and she wanted to bang her head against a concrete wall. Why was she being so stupid?

Lexa began to search the house, she walked into every open room, knocked on the bathroom doors as well as any locked door from which she received angry replies for disturbing whatever was going on. When she still could not locate the blonde, she stepped outside and searched the entire yard as well. _Shit, where the hell did she go?_

The bodyguard went back into the house for a second search. This time she noticed a third door in one of the bedrooms that she had somehow missed. She walked up to it and knocked, this time really feeling the desperation. When no one answered, she knocked harder. Still no answer. Lexa put her ear to the door and heard multiple voices. Unlike the others, there was no ruffling of clothes or groaning, so she went ahead and picked the lock. 

* * *

 

When they were dancing, Clarke had noticed Lexa’s smirk and her cheeks immediately turned red. Suddenly she was scared. She was scared because she had recognised the things she was feeling, and it had been a while since she felt them. Before she could do anything she was whisked away by her best friend.

Now, they were in a small room with Monty and Jasper, along with a handful of people they have never met.

"Alright, ladies! Ready to get the real party started?" Jasper led them to a sofa that was shaped like an L, and they all took a seat.

Jasper then opened up a wooden box to reveal a bong and what Clarke was sure was good kush. The three tipsy girls practically cheered.

Suddenly they heard the door open and everyone's heads turned. To Clarke's surprise, it was Lexa. She watched as the brunette cautiously entered and locked the door behind her again.

"It's alright boys, she's with me," Clarke said in hopes of keeping everyone calm, including her two best friends who were looking at her curiously.

Jasper glared at Lexa, "How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked, but I’ll lock it," Lexa said with enough confidence to convince Jasper.

"I'm Jasper, whatever happens here, stays here. If you get caught outside of this house, it's every man for himself… or herself. Got it?"

"I'm Lexa, and you have nothing to worry about Jasper." Clarke watched Lexa send him a cocky grin that was hot enough to melt her insides.

Really though, Lexa was just doing her best not to spook the others in the room. That would probably not end well.

While the three girls settled on the couch and introduced themselves to two other guys sitting there, Jasper had placed a different box on the table. Upon sight, Lexa knew exactly what was going on. Apparently so did Raven whose eyes lit up. Clarke and Octavia, on the other hand, looked a little confused.

One of the guys passed the bong over to Raven, who took a hit and then passed it on again. When it came to Clarke, she merely sent a cheeky grin to her bodyguard before putting her lips to the bong. When it came to Lexa, she took it and waited a second before handing it off again. The Princess could only send her an apologetic look.

Jasper came back soon enough, "Right ladies it's here if you want it, but you'll still owe me later."

Clarke was confused for a second, but then she watched as he poured the white powder on mirror and began setting up a line.

 Lexa immediately became super protective. She knew the Princess had never done cocaine before, and she didn't want her to start, especially in her current inebriated state. But at the same time the bodyguard knew she couldn't make a big deal out of it or Clarke may lose her reputation, who knows, the other drug addicts might even get violent. A whole host of things could happen and none of them seemed like they would end well. So instead, Lexa reserved herself and watched carefully. Thankfully none of the girls reached for it, at least not yet.

Lexa tried to observe everything in the room carefully and when she looked back to the people around her, she noticed Raven was gone.

"Where's Raven?" she asked Clarke and Octavia. Both girls looked at her with red eyes and a blank expression.

"Dunno, she went of with Jasper. Or Monty, one of those two." Octavia slurred.

But before she could worry too much, Raven come stumbling back with a funny grin on her face. Lexa knew exactly what she had been doing. It wasn't long before the other two girls realised that Raven had taken some coke.

"Ladies?" Jasper offered.

Clarke was still wary but Octavia was looking more certain. Thankfully a yell from somewhere else in the room caught Jasper's attention and he excused himself for a moment. Not two seconds after he went off, Clarke felt someone grab her wrist.

"Let's go," Lexa's voice was quiet but stern in Clarke's ear. The Princess was being pulled towards the door and she tried to release herself from the tight grip. However, she was too high and confused to really think, and eventually let herself be pulled along.

"What about O and Raven?" she mumbled loud enough for Lexa to hear. Sighing, Lexa walked over to gather her friends, who fought back even more. But it didn't take too much to finally have them follow along. Lexa did her best to usher the girls out of the house and into the car without grabbing them too roughly, but after two of them had fallen down, she gave up and picked them up one by one, dropping them into the car.

She put Octavia in the front seat and she sat next to Clarke who sat in the middle. It wasn't ideal but unfortunately for her, it was a rule to always be beside the Princess.

"Bye O! Bye Raven!" Clarke waved her arm in the air as they dropped of her two best friends at their home. Lexa had to guide them into the house and was punched in the face as Raven tried to waved back.

At this point the brunette was frustrated with having to handle three practically delirious girls. She huffed as she sat back down in the car and told the chauffeur to head back to the palace.

"No! Let's go to that park. Y'know the one we always go to." Clarke told the driver instead.

Lexa wanted to argue, but she knew the Princess was stubborn. After dropping them off, Clarke let the chauffeur return since Queens Park was only walking distance from the palace.

"Let's take a walk," Clarke said as she began walking along one of the many paths. Lexa held her hands behind her back and she watched the surroundings. She didn’t quite notice as they began walking up a hill and before she knew it, a marvellous view of London was right in front of her right.

She turned her heard to see the Princess raise her arms and do a little dance as she stepped up onto a wooden bench. "It's beautiful isn't it Lexa. I love it here."

Lexa moved to stand behind the bench where she could reach the Princess in case she fell, "Clarke, get down from there you might fall."

At these words Clarke stopped and looked over at the brunette. Once again her mood had changed in less than a second. She hopped down, not without a little wobble, and sat down on the bench. The put her feet up and sat sideways so that she could face the bodyguard who was still standing behind the bench.

"Lexa." 

"Yes Your Highness?"

"Why did you come here?" she blonde asked. 

"Uh, you brought us here.." Lexa looked at the girl confused. 

"No, I mean why are you working for the palace? It's strict and I'm pretty sure it sucks. What's your story?"

Lexa sighed but decided to give her a short story knowing that the Princess always got her answers, "Well, my dad was a military man, he trained me in combat for as long as I remember. When I was 18 I enlisted in the army. Sent to Africa at 23, I quit after that. Tried to figure out what to do next, and now I'm here."

"Okay.. but then why are you always so nice to me?" Clarke stood up and walked around the bench. She eyed Lexa as if she was trying to figure out a very, very complicated puzzle. 

The brunette just shrugged, "It's my job. Princess, do you know how many security details you've been through in the past 8 months alone? Your father seemed desperate, I'm just trying to help him, and of course, to not get fired." 

Clarke took a step closer to her, "I call bullshit. I see the way you look at me."

Lexa froze. Her body, her mind, everything froze. _Shit_.

"What? What does that even mean?" She tried her best to deny it. But Clarke kept stepping forward, forcing Lexa backwards and right into the the wooden bench. Her hands reached out to steady herself as Clarke continued to look straight into her eye like she was searching for something.

 _That's it,_ Lexa thought to herself. She had gone too far and now not only has she lost her job, but she was completely embarrassed, mortified even. But instead of crumbling under pressure, Lexa did her best to pull herself together and placed her hands on Clarke's shoulder, pushing her back gently. Her heart was beating faster than ever before but she knew she had to stay professional, especially in public places. British paparazzi were insane and who knows who could have seen them.

At this movement, Clarke's expression immediately turned into a sad frown that hurt Lexa more than it should have. But she knew it was the right thing to do.

"You know what, it's late. I think we should start heading back," Lexa said, but she waited for the Princess to make the first move. To her surprise and relief, Clarke did begin walking back down the path. It was only when she saw the blank look and stupid smile on Clarke's face that she remembered the girl was still high. She prayed to the universe that by some miracle Clarke just forgot about this entire night, and that she didn’t notice how desperately Lexa has changed the subject.

As they walked, Clarke's mind was floating like a fluffy cloud. Lexa's, on the other hand, was running in all kinds of direction. She knew what she should do. She should quit. And she would, if not for the fact that she did not trust any other possible security detail to properly take care of Clarke on her current path of destruction. And if she was being completely honest, she wanted to stay.

In her head she argued with herself, whether she should do what was right, or what she truly wanted. The answer was quite obvious but the bodyguard tried to ignore it. It took her the entire 20-minute walk for her to make up her mind.

This girl made Lexa absolutely useless, but she knew what she had to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me if you want clexamcnugget.tumblr.com  
> or not that's cool too.


	5. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa does what she thinks is best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, sorry. I did tell someone I'd update a while ago, but then I watched 3x09 and to be honest sorta got so annoyed at the show I quit. I haven't watched any episodes after, but I do plan to once the season is over. I mean I don't hate it or anything.
> 
> Then we had 3 weeks of mocks, and 2 weeks later finals began. Thats 28 papers in 1 term what the fuck. OK I only have 3 more papers so I'll get writing now, I'm motivated now (yes)
> 
> ANYWAYS end of the story there will be more to come I love you all

The wind blew softly outside, her curtains swaying slightly. Even on a day off Lexa was still up at 6am. But today instead of going straight for a shower, Lexa walked over to her computer still dressed in her pyjamas. She settled into the leather work chair and moved the mouse to wake the screen. With a low sigh, she opened the most recent word document.

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard as she thought about what to write. She let her head drop with a sigh, _fuck_ , she thought.

She stood up to make some coffee, grabbed a cup before sitting back down and forcing herself to write the words she did not want to.

24 hours later, she had the letter printed and sealed in an envelope. She hopped on her harley and headed to work.

"Good Morning Ms. Woods," a kind woman greeted her as Lexa entered the King's office space.

"Morning, I'd just like to drop this off," the brunette replied placing the white envelope on the table. "I'd better get going, shift starts in 5 minutes." The secretary nodded back as she left.

Within 3 minutes, Lexa had relieved Miller and now stood outside Clarke's room. Today would be a tough day for Lexa, no doubt, but she was more afraid about telling Clarke. She hadn't even decided if she was going to.

-

Today Clarke was going to visit the children's hospital and they set off at 9am on the dot.

In the car, Clarke immediately noticed her bodyguard's silence. Lexa usually didn't talk much but she also didn't seem so distant. Something seemed wrong, but then again, Clarke didn't quite understand the woman yet. Sometimes it seemed as if she tried to guard herself from everything else in the world, and she was very good at it. But other times, Clarke could see right through her.

Clarke had begun to like Lexa, albeit more than she was willing to admit, and now, as they sat in the slow moving car, Lexa for the first time seemed to be just like all her other security details. Stiff, quiet and distant. The Princess didn't like this one bit.

"Lexa."

"Yes, Your Highness," Lexa turned her head to face the Princess.

'Whatsup?"

"We'll be there in 10 minutes, Clarke," Lexa told her.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothings wrong with me today."

"Um, yes there is. You're weirdly quiet and stiff and lame. What? Did I finally do something to piss you off?"

"No Clarke, you've done nothing wrong, and I don't know what you're talking about." Lexa turned to face the front again.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her bodyguard but didn't say anything further. She was upset that Lexa wasn't talking to her. Was she mad at her? _What the hell did I do?_

By the time they reached the children's hospital, Clarke was no longer in a chipper mood. Her mind was still on Lexa. The hospital manages was greeted with a fake smile as Clarke did her best to entertain the kids. 4 hours later Clarke was mentally exhausted and couldn't wait to go home. It didn't help that in the car Lexa was still quiet.

Back in her room, Clarke was still thinking. She wondered what was wrong with Lexa, if she was okay. She wondering if it was her fault or if was something personal. Then she began to ask herself why she cared so much.

She always told herself Lexa was a friend but now that she thought about, she wondered if it was something more. 

The day passed quickly as Clarke thought about her feelings. She couldn't decide if Lexa was merely something new and refreshing in her life, or if she liked Lexa. Clarke always knew she was bi so it was most definitely a possibility.  _You useless twat_ , the blonde thought to herself. She refused to admit she had begun falling for a damn bodyguard.

A knock on the door grabbed her attention and a glance at the clock showed it was almost 9pm. "What could it be now?" she muttered to herself.

"Come in!" she yelled.

Clarke expected someone else at the door but she could only see Lexa.

"Whatsup bodyguard?" Clarke asked, sitting up from her bed.

"Well... uh...I uh," It was weird, the Princess never saw her bodyguard looking nervous and stuttering.

It took a few seconds for Lexa to compose herself, "I'd just like to personally thank you, for having me as your detail and, y'know, not hating me or giving me too hard of a time, and also to wish you the best. I rea-"

"Wait a minute. Are you leaving? What the fuck Lexa?" Clarke's heart dropped to her stomach. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the door. She was confused but more importantly she was hurt. Where did this even come from?

"Yes, Your Highness, I am, but don't worry I've recommended to your father a good friend of mine who I trust very much. We grew up together and she is just like me, I'm sure you--"

Clarke interrupted her again, "Is that why you were so quiet today? What the hell, why are you leaving?"

"Why do you care so much Clarke?" Lexa sighed, she really didn't want this to be difficult, "I'm sorry that you're upset but I've handed in my resignation and today is my last day."

"Well I- I don't care, but I mean.. I thought things were fine. You were the only half-decent person around here and to be honest, I liked having you around. I just don't get it." Clarke said, and at these words Lexa's heart sank.

The bodyguard was once again conflicted, but as much as her heart trying to fight for the girl, she had made her decision and was going to stick with it. "Things are just... different now, it's the best decision for me to leave. It has nothing to do with you Clarke, don't worry." Lexa lied, even if she could, how would she even begin to tell Clarke about her feelings.

"You're seriously leaving? " Clarke asked again, but this time her voice was softer.

Lexa smiled, she was glad she at least meant something to Clarke. "Yeah, I am Clarke. "

The brunette suddenly felt herself being pulled into a big hug, warm arms gripped her body and blonde hair tickled her cheek. The smell of perfume she began to look forward too each day encompassed them as Lexa sighed. She awkwardly hugged Clarke back, unaccustomed to physical acts of affection.

Lexa was sad, but at the same time somewhat relieved. She never liked facing her emotions and always ran away from them. This time was no exception.


	6. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets angry and Lexa is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I graduated yesterday and was feeling oddly motivated. I wrote an entire chapter for Stay the Night (finally) and wrote this one too :)
> 
> Once again I apologise for taking so long..

The door shut barely half a metre in front of her and it felt more like a punch to the chest. The Princess was angry and upset over Lexa’s sudden resignation. She enjoyed having Lexa around, the bodyguard let her be most of the time and actually understood her. Lexa never seemed to judge any of Clarke's mostly stupid actions and instead would make sure that she always came home okay. 

More importantly, however, despite Clarke’s craziness, it never seemed to bother Lexa. This made the Princess feel sane, normal and okay. It wouldn’t be until the following day before the reality of this would hit her. 

A call came in that lunch was prepared in the dining hall and having not eaten anything yet, Clarke made her way over. She opened her door to be greeted by a man she had never seen before. 

“Good Morning, your Highness. My name is Paul Donnan and I will be your security detail for the next week,” the man said moving aside to let Clarke pass.

Clarke looked at him and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Even though he seemed alright, he already ruined her mood by simply being the replacement.

After having lunch alone, Clarke made her way to her father’s office.

“Father, what the hell happened the Lexa?”

“Hello, Clarke, nice to see you so early today,” Jake Griffin said to her daughter knowing that ignoring her question would annoy her.

“Yes, hi dad nice to see you too. Now seriously, where did she go?”

“Lexa? Oh, Ms. Woods handed in her resignation letter yesterday and wanted it effective immediately. I tried to talk to her but she insisted, she even paid the penalty fee for not giving any warning. Did something happen Clarke? I was under the impression that you actually didn’t hate her,” the King said, clearly not aware of the good friendship that had developed between Clarke and Lexa.

“Nothing happened, at least nothing that I know of…” Clarke frowned before continuing, “Call her back dad, she was kinda decent. Everyone else is annoying and follows me around like I’m 5.”

“Ms. Woods resigned, Clarke, but she did leave a recommendation, someone she says is very similar to her. I’ve reached out and will get a decision within the week. I’m sorry Clarke, please just try and be nice to Mr. Donnan there.”

Clarke turned her head towards the entrance to spot her new security detail. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

As she left the large office space, Clarke realised that didn’t _want_ anyone else except Lexa. She didn’t even want to give them a chance. 

Clarke told herself it was because Lexa was understanding, but deep down she began to acknowledge the real reason.

Ever since that day at the party, Clarke had buried any feelings or emotions she had towards Lexa. She refused the face them. She would have friendly, and sometimes playful, banter with Lexa almost everyday, and that was enough for her.

But now that Lexa was gone, these emotions resurfaced. She vaguely remembered the night at the park but never gave it much though. Now that Clarke began thinking about Lexa, it dawned on her that these feelings she had towards her former detail may be mutual. 

She remembered the few times she saw Lexa looking flustered. She had even caught the brunette checking her out once. “Ughhh,” Clarke groaned to herself as she lay on her bed wondering what on earth was wrong with her. 

How was it possible that she had begun falling for her damn bodyguard.

* * *

 

In her small apartment, Lexa had spent the last 24 hours cleaning, wiping down every single surface, organising her wardrobe and bookshelves as well as even mopping the floor. Now, she was sat on her sofa with a glass of wine she had filled almost to the brim.

She did everything she could to distract herself but at the end of the day she still had nothing. And now she was wondering what to do.

Lexa had no family and only a small handful of friends. Anya and Indra both were still working security jobs and Lincoln was a bouncer 3 nights a week, including tonight.

Initially Lexa took the job at the Palace because of the high levels of commitment and dedication it required. It was a big and long-term distraction. 

Even thought it was Lexa who decided to turn her back and walk away, she couldn’t help but worry about the Princess. On her first day at the Palace she could already see how uncontrollable Clarke could be. That’s why Lexa gave her space and did her best to act in Clarke’s best interest. 

She had asked Anya to step in, but her friend already had another potential client and was still undecided about it. Lexa could only hope that the temporary detail won’t lose Clarke so quickly.

Lexa didn’t want Clarke to spiral out of control, get into Class A drugs and lead that kind of lifestyle. She had seen the things it does to people and how hard it is to get out. 

As much as Lexa wanted to believe things would be alright for Clarke, she couldn’t help but not trust the system. Lexa knew how it could shit on your face and leave you for dead. Literally.

As the night passed by slowly, Lexa went back an forth between regret and relief, again and again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, there was supposed to be more but well it's 1am and I have my sisters big event tomorrow morning. I just needed to get this out.
> 
> So I have half of the next chapter written already and heres a teaser: Clarke calls Lexa
> 
> find me on tumblr: clexamcnugget


	7. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are so whipped they're oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys, I appreciate it so so much :3
> 
> Please continue to read and leave comments, suggestions, point out mistakes etc (if you want lol). It all helps so much, I'm so not creative so I need prompts! (or message me on tumblr clexamcnugget)
> 
> This one has more action! Enjoy!

A week passed and Clarke was still upset, so she picked up the phone and dialled her number.

“Clarke?” Lexa voice saying her name, sounded like the sweetest thing to Clarke. 

“Lexa, I need an explanation.”

It was funny how despite seeing each other almost every single day, Clarke never really thought twice about Lexa. But the moment she was gone, her feelings developed and the Princess began to fall deeper and deeper into a place where she swore she would never be again, nope, not after Finn.

“Uh, about what, Clarke?” Lexa asked slowly.

“About you leaving!”

“Clarke please, I would much rather not. But as I said before, it was the best decision for me.”

“Then what did I do wrong? I swear I wasn’t _that_ reckless.”

“You never did anything wrong Clarke, I never said that,” Lexa tried to explain.

“Tell me right now it wasn’t because of me.” Clarke demanded though she was afraid of what the answer might be.

A few silent seconds passed before the Lexa hung up. _For fucks sakes Lexa._

Lexa's hands shook as she touched the red button on her phone. _Why the hell was she so nervous?_

She was usually so composed and confident, but with Clarke, she was a mess. She knew she had to explain sometime in the near future. Lexa was usually good at getting herself out of tough situations, but with Clarke she felt like she needed to be honest. But she couldn’t, could she? Who was _she_ to fall in love with the Princess.

Clarke stared at her phone and felt enraged. She told herself countless times that she would never get so attached to someone, apart from her two best friends of course. But unbeknown to her, Lexa had already made her way inside Clarke's heart. Only just properly realising this, Clarke was overwhelmed with emotion.

Clarke redialled Lexa's number and was slightly surprised when she didn't pick up. She didn't think Lexa was that kind of person. Even so, Clarke decided to leave a message.

“Lexa? Look…” Clarke sighed and suddenly felt relief that Lexa hadn’t picked up, she wouldn’t have known what to say.

“I just… I just don’t understand what happened? Things were fine, we were getting along, well at least I think we were… Lexa you were more than just my security detail, you were, are, a friend. And I know that you know that. I just don’t get why you would leave so suddenly, and without an explanation. Uh, call me back I guess? Hope you’re alright.” 

Clarke ended the call and slumped her shoulders. She had gotten used to life with Lexa, her bodyguard always somewhere nearby. Lexa had even taken care of her friends during nights that went a little too wild. She never hovered but was always there. Clarke began to feel safe, and with that abruptly taken away, the Princess now felt lost.

Lexa listened to the voicemail and felt her heart sink. Hearing desperation in Clarke’s voice made her feel like she made the wrong decision and she hid her head in her hands. _What is this girl doing to me._

For a while now Lexa never cared about herself. Sure, she kept healthy and fit but that was for her various jobs. Certain events occurred which stripped Lexa of all self-worth. She no longer cared about herself, instead she dedicated her life to helping others. That was another reason why she took the job at the Palace. 

But this time something changed. Lexa wanted to be near Clarke. She wanted to talk to her, make her laugh and keep her safe. It had been a while since she felt this kind of desire, and that scared her.

So instead of calling back, Lexa decided to sleep on it first. 

A few days later, nothing had changed. Lexa stared at her phone facing a big dilemma. Tell Clarke the truth or cut off communication. She didn’t want to lie, sugar coat or try to give her some lame excuse. She wasn’t one to do that.

Night came by and Lexa was still undecided. She stood up to make a cup of tea, something she came to love, when a knock on the door interrupted her. She looked into the peephole and froze. 

“Lexa? I heard you, open the door!” It was Clarke. 

“What the hell?” Lexa muttered to herself.

Lexa opened the door and stared at the Princess, wide-eyed. She looked left and right and saw no one else, no detail. 

“The idiot is probably still searching the Palace,” Clarke explained. 

“Wh- hurry, come in.” Lexa ushered the girl in feeling protective. 

“Clarke! Seriously!? I thought we went over this! It’s not safe to sneak off, even at night.”

“Why do you even care, you quit.” Clarke’s harshness stopped Lexa in her tracks.

“Sorry,” Clarke uttered immediately, “didn’t mean to be so rude.”  
  
“Why are you here Clarke?” Lexa asked, confused as anything.

“Well I was waiting for a call but it never came so I figured I’d just stop by,” Clarke said casually.

“And how did you even get my address?”

“Snuck into dad’s office, wasn’t that hard really.”

Lexa looked at the Princess absolutely baffled. This girl really was something.

“Okay… so what exactly do you want from me?” Lexa asked.

“Oh my god Lexa how many times must you ask that question? Answers! I want to know why!” Clarke raised her arms in the air as if she had just heard the dumbest question.

“Did you ever think that maybe the reason why is personal and I’m not willing to share Clarke?” Lexa asked sternly.

“I did actually, but then you hung up on me when I asked if I was the reason you left and you didn’t return my call after the message I left which I’m 99% sure you heard. Plus you could have said that earlier, but you didn’t.”

_“Damn it, this girl was too smart,”_ Lexa swore to herself. 

She looked at Clarke who stood before her in an elegant coat. She hadn’t fully buttoned up and underneath she was wearing something white and pink- “Clarke are you wearing your pyjamas!?”

The blonde looked down and tugged her coat to the side. “Oh, yeah I guess so,” Clarke laughed and Lexa just gawked at the girl.

“You didn’t even get changed before you left?! Goodness gracious Clarke what’s the matter with you?” Lexa couldn’t help but flash her teeth as she laughed along.

“I swear I didn’t even realise. See! _This_ is why I need you Lexa!”

The laughter died down and the the two women looked at each other. 

Clarke sighed, “Alright how about this. I’ll ask you one last time and if you don’t answer me then fine, I’ll accept it and won’t bother you anymore. Okay?”

Clarke waited for Lexa’s nod before continuing, “So why did you leave?”

Lexa’s cheeks burned, her stomach was turning in circles and her mind was running so damn fast. 

“I like you Clarke,” she blurted before she could stop herself. 

“Obviously who wouldn’t? I like you too Lexa..?” Clarke said.

Lexa looked at Clarke, _she doesn’t understand._ Lexa had to freaking spell it out for Clarke _._

“No, Clarke, I like you more than I should. I like you as a person yes, as a friend but also as _more_. Do you understand? I’m sorry it’s ridiculous I know, that’s why I quit. I had feelings for you and it became inappropriate for me to stay. Are you satisfied now that I've embarrassed myself?”

_Oh._ Now Clarke understood. 

Lexa had feelings, Clarke had feelings. These feelings were mutual. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I had to add some humour hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> I've sorta planned the next chapter already, but I have Prom tomorrow so I'll get on it on Sunday :D


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduce, Anya.  
> Also, Clarke tells Lexa how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! :/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Also please let me know what else you want to see in this fic! I need some inspiration. And I read and appreciate ALL your comments and iloveyou!!

A knock on the door made both Clarke and Lexa jump. 

“Quick hide! Just go into my bedroom and close the door.” Lexa ushered Clarke backwards.

“Seriously Lexa?” Clarke whispered loudly.

“Yes! I don’t think I’m expecting anyone. And be quiet!”

With Clarke out of sight, Lexa walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. _Shoot_ she had forgotten that Anya was coming today.

She opened the door halfway to greet her friend, “Hey Anya!”

“Lexa! It’s been a while. Can I come in?”

“Uh, sure yeah,” Lexa nervously stepped aside so that Anya could come in.

The guest looked at Lexa and narrowed her eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh my god Lexa, you’re such a shitty liar.”

Lexa just raised her brow and eventually Anya left it alone.

“Fine, whatever I’ll get it out of you by the end of the night. Can I put my stuff in your room first?”

Lexa internally groaned, also having forgotten that Anya was staying the night.

“Later, lets go get some coffee, we need to catch up.”

“Alright sure,” much to Lexa’s relief, Anya put her stuff down, but Anya caught the sheepish look that was going her way and glared at Lexa.

“What? Do you have someone in your room? _Lexa?_ ” before Lexa could even begin to try and deny the claim, Anya began marching her way to the bedroom, leaving the host rushing to attempt and halt her movements. 

Anya simply manoeuvred away from Lexa’s grasp and opened the door.

The two strangers stared at each other in shock. 

“Uh, I’m sorry, nice to meet you Your Highness,” Anya awkwardly bowed and shut the door. Turning around to face her friend she tried to quietly yell, “What the _fuck_ Lexa why are you hiding the Princess in your bedroom.”

“Jesus Anya, I’m not _hiding her._ She just came by for a visit and I forgot you were coming. I thought you were some random guy or paparazzi or something…Whoops?”

“Oh really? So where’s her security detail? Chauffeur? Why is she even visiting you? I thought you quit.” Anya asked so many questions as Lexa flopped down on the sofa and groaned into the pillows.

“Um, hey?” Clarke’s voice interrupted them as her head peeked out from the behind the door.

“Sorry to cut in but I sorta needa get back before my dad starts doing something crazy like y’know calling MI5.”

“Right, of course,” Lexa began, “I’ll walk you back.”

“You don’t have to, I can walk back on my own”

“Not a chance Princess, I’m coming.”

“Fine, whatever,” Clarke stepped and made her way to the door, “Nice to meet you by the way…”

“Anya,” Anya helped her out. 

“Right, Anya.” 

The guest simply stared, appalled at what had just gone on before her.

“Make yourself at home Anya, sorry about this. I’ll be right back,” Lexa said as she gathered her things and led Clarke out. 

* * *

 

To avoid major pedestrian areas, they took a longer route through the residential area.

As they walked, Clarke thought about so many things. When Lexa’s friend, Anya, came they were all pretty distracted, but now as they walked in silence Clarke’s mind began running again.

Lexa left because she had _feelings_ for Clarke. _Oh my god,_ the blonde thought to herself. She so badly wanted to sneak a glance at Lexa but in these situations she always walked a step in front of security.

Right now, Clarke knew about Lexa, but Lexa had no clue that Clarke felt the same way. At this Clarke smiled. They both felt the same way. 

She knew she had to address the giant elephant sooner rather than well… never. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her father before turning it off. The Princess would get a scolding for sure, but that wasn’t important at the moment.

“Actually Lexa, can we talk first? I texted my dad saying I was with O and that I’ll be back within the hour.”

Lexa looked like she was going to oppose the request, but in the end nodded with a defeated look. Clarke led the way to her favourite park. Both of them took a seat on a bench a little ways off the main path, just in case there were late night joggers or anyone else out. 

“Do you know why I love it here so much Lexa?” Clarke began. 

The brunette shook her head, “No, I don’t think you’ve mentioned it before.”

“It’s so relaxing. Sure it’s a big and often crowded park, but at night, it’s so silent. Up on this hill you become detached from all the noise and hustle of the city. I used to sneak out through the tunnels and come up here all the time. I still do actually. But lately, I haven’t felt the need to as much. You know why?” Clarke turned to look at Lexa, who again shook her head.

“Because of you Lexa, you make me feel calm. I know you’re aware that you are so much more that just another security detail. From the first day, when you didn’t follow me to the kitchen, I knew you were different. I have no idea how you put up with me, but you did and no one’s been able to make me feel so… so normal in a long time. I guess… what I’m trying to say is that I like you Lexa. As in in the same way you like me, I like you too.”

“What?” Previously looking down at her lap to hiding her blushing smile, at these words Lexa’s head snapped up.

“Uh, yeah.. basically I started falling for you, that’s why I was, am, so upset you left.” 

It was silent as both of them didn’t really know how to continue the conversation further. 

Clarke was buzzing just having admitted her feelings and she was sat anxious when Lexa didn’t respond immediately. The reason for that was that Lexa was completely numb with fear, confusion and shock.

To Lexa, her own life had been dedicated to someone else, whoever her client was at that time. In her own eyes, Lexa’s life did not matter. _Who would want someone as broken and scarred as me?_ Lexa told herself that Clarke didn’t fall for the real Lexa, she fell for the layers and layers of confidence and charm Lexa had built around herself, to the point where she sometimes even fooled herself.

“You don’t really know me Clarke,” was all Lexa could say as she stood up.

“ _What?_ What does that even mean Lexa?” Clarke stood up as well, confused and feeling upset at a not so positive reaction.

“You know me as your security detail, that’s it.” 

Clarke was hurt and offended, “Then what the hell was all that the past few months?”

“Clarke it’s late, lets go,” Lexa tried to walk away but the Princess grabbed her hand to stop her.

“You’re lying to me Lexa, I don’t know why and that bugs me. Yeah I’m not best person around but I thought we were friends at least.”

Clarke was so confused with what Lexa wanted so she decided to at least make sure that the other girl knew how she felt. She pulled Lexa closer so they were facing each other and rested her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. 

“You told me you had feelings for me and that’s why you left. I get that. But here I am telling you I feel the same way and you’re reacting like we’re barely acquaintances. That’s not true and you know it.”

Clarke tried to read the green eyes that were searching her. The previously guarded eyes slowly became softer as Lexa’s face noticeably relaxed.

“Tell me what you want Lexa. Because I know what I want, I want you around.” Clarke asked softly.

Lexa sighed and lowered her head, in all honesty even she didn’t know the answer to that question. In the presence of this girl, her confidence was gone and instead she was overwhelmed with emotions she didn’t know how to handle. Usually she would run away from them but here Clarke wasn’t giving her that option. 

“I don’t know Clarke, I really don’t.”

The Princess exhaled and let go, letting her arms fall back to her sides.

Without saying much they both began walking towards one of the tunnel entrances and navigated their way back to the Palace. They reached the door closest to Clarke’s bedroom and before either could say anything Lexa is pulled into a warm hug, which she cautiously returned.

Clarke spoke first, “Correct me if I’m wrong but I think you need some time to think?” Lexa returned a smile and nodded. “So if I request your presence in a couple days, will you show up?” Clarke asked.

Lexa took a moment to think before answering, “Sure, Okay. I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated, as well as anything you'd like to see, specific or in general.
> 
> Thanks! xx
> 
> tumblr: clexamcnugget


	9. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya 'helps' Lexa, who finally goes to visit Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, again I apologise. I don't know how many of you are still gonna read this but heyho. I extended this chapter a bit to make up for it and added some nice stuff : )
> 
> I have recently gotten back to being on tumblr and I hope that will keep me inspired and writing more. Love you guys <3
> 
> For anyone who wants my lame af excuse: I had to pack up and leave for uni a few months ago, then uni started and after going out most days of the week, freshers flu (more like freshers plague) hit me like a fucking truck and I'm still ill. Shitty things have happened/ things I've done, but this weekend I've finally rested up and for a moment was in a better state. If quarter-life crises exist, I'm currently in mine, but I'm getting through and it's alright :)

Somehow, for some reason she did not know of, Clarke's hug made Lexa feel a certain calmness and comfort. After a quick goodbye the brunette made her way out of the the tunnels and back home.

Unlocking both bolts, Lexa stepped in and sighed as she smelled the familiar smell of her own home. She dropped her keys on the counter and hung her coat up.

"So," a voice made her jump.

"God Anya! Did you have to do that?" Lexa scowled as she took a seat on the sofa next to her friend and rested her legs on the coffee table.

"So," Anya started once again, "are you gonna tell me why you took so long?”

"We had to go the long way 'round," Lexa said simply, but Anya could tell her mind was somewhere else.

"And...?"

Lexa let her head fall back onto the edge of the sofa, “Anya, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Either today or tomorrow kid."

Lexa lifted her head, "Ugh fine… but I don't even know where to begin."

“You’re totally doing the girl aren’t you,” Anya had a massive grin plastered on her face as she began her interrogation.

“I am not! Jesus Anya.”

“Oh please, don’t even try hide it. At the _least_ you’re into her, I’m sure of it,” Anya said, this time wagging her brow.

Lexa knew there was no escaping this woman, Anya knew her inside and out. She would have normally hated talking about anything to do with her feelings, but this time she was overwhelmed. It had been so long since she well… since she  _wanted_ something. Lexa was fit and good-looking, girls (and guys) came by her easily. Sure, sometimes she wished she could go home with them, maybe start something, but in the end she always shied away. 

This time was different, this time she felt desire. No matter how much Lexa tried to suppress it or ignore it,somehow the thought of Clarke always managed to come back.

“I’m whipped,” Lexa stated.

“You’re whipped.”

Lexa jumped as a pillow whacked her face. She smiled.  Anya always knew how to cheer her up.

“Well then tell me what the fuck I’m supposed to do!” Lexa threw the pillow back.

“Lexa, are you aware how _off limits_ this girl is?” The glare Anya received was enough to give her an answer.

“Do you even know if she feels the same way?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait what? How’d you know?” Anya was not expecting that answer.

“She told me,” Lexa said simply, the worlds Clarke said rang in her head. _“…here I am telling you I feel the same way…”_

“What’d you say back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh c’mon.”

“No that’s what I said. I said ‘I don't know.’” It finally settled in what Lexa had just experience and it was smacking her in the face. Lexa turned to look at Anya. “Anya what the fuck, when have I ever answered with an ‘ _I don’t know."_

“You said it yourself, you’re whipped. Alright, the only reason you would in such a slump right now is if you actually wanted to pursue something with her, and it sure has been a while since you wanted something for yourself. So I _could_ remind you that she _is_ Clarke Griffin, the Princess of England, the most off-limits thing you could want. But, I also haven’t seen you this way ever since you came back. I actually think she’d be good for you Lexa. Not that I know anything about you two of course.” Her deliberate tone gave her away. 

“Anya.”

“What?”

“You twat. You knew.”

The older woman couldn’t help grin. “I may or may not have seen you two at the park. She’s letting your guard down Lexa, you have to be careful,” Anya waved a finger at her.

“Oh my god Anya you are not helping,” Lexa tried to hide herself in her hands.

“Yes I am Lexa. I’m telling you what to do and I’m telling to just go for it. It will be a good thing, trust me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Either that, or tell her you’re done. Move out of here and get on with it. It’s all up to you Lexa.”

Lexa knew her options, she just needed someone like Anya to grill it into her. She knew what she wanted, she always did. 

\-----

Part of taking the job involved studying the maze until she could draw out the entire thing by hand if needed to. With a protest happening in front of the Palace today, it was requested that Lexa take the tunnels. 

The musty smell had become familiar to her, yet for the first time in a very long time Lexa’s hands were sweaty and shaking. She slowly made her way through the underground complex, all the while trying to give herself an excuse to turn around and head home. The walk to the one specific door she came to see the most, often felt so much longer than usual but at the same time she wished the walk was even farther. The time came, yet Lexa spent a good three minutes shifting from foot to foot in front of the only thing that separated herself from something that was so new and scary to her.

It wouldn't make any sense to wait any longer so she went ahead and turned to handle. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the end of the hall. She turned the corner to see three members of staff.

“Mr. Kane,” she nodded in respect. 

“Ms. Woods, I’m just here to make sure it’s you. Please, the Princess is expecting you.” he gestured for her to enter before leaving with one other man. 

“Ms. Woods, would you like to enter?” the remaining guard asked. 

“Yes, please.” Lexa did her best to keep her professional composure.

The man knocked twice before opening the door slightly. 

“Your Highness, Ms. Woods is here.”

“Let her in please, thank you,” Clarke’s voice echoed out. The unease in Lexa’s stomach increased and she tried hard not to outwardly smile as she heard the sweet voice.

The guard opened the door wider and Lexa said a thank you as she entered. 

For some reason she had expected things to be different, but everything was exactly the same. The room was somewhat messy, clothes cluttered in all areas of the room. All furniture remained in the same spot and it even smelled the same. The click of the door closing quickly brought her attention back. 

Her eyes eventually locked with those shining blue orbs and a smile spread across her face.

“Clarke.”

“Hey Lexa,” Clarke’s smile resembled one of a child on Christmas morning.

“What?” Lexa could see she was itching to say something.

“I know exactly what your answer is.” Clarke did not waste any time.

“How could you possibly know?” Lexa raised her eyebrow.

“Well you literally have not stopped smiling since you came in, and you don’t normally smile. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

Clarke was a lot smarter than she often appeared and Lexa cursed the fact in this moment. If she wasn’t aware she was smiling, Lexa was sure she was now. The woman standing in front of her never failed to brighten her day.

“I’ve had time to think-” Lexa began.

“I’m aware,” Clarke interrupted, “sorry continue.”

“Well, honestly Clarke I don’t know how it will work. You are quite public figure and I am not sure if that is something I would enjoy. I don’t know how your parents would take it. I don’t know if it’s even allowed. But despite all of that, if it is what you desire, I am willing to give it a try. Being around you makes me happy, Clarke, something I have not wholly felt in a fairly long time. I meant what I said previously, I like you. I really do. And.. I- well that’s it from me I guess, that's all I have to say...” By this point Lexa was blushing and starting to shy away. Expressingfeelings, especially  _verbally,_ was not something the tough woman did.

A second passed but to Lexa it felt more like a few minutes. Another second went by and all she wished was for Clarke to say something, anything that will reduce the burning anxiety that had filled her chest. 

But instead all she saw was a blur as Clarke stepped closer, and the next thing she felt was warm hands cupping her cheeks and the softest lips on her own. It took a moment for things to snap into place in Lexa’s head, but finally she returned the sweetest and most gentle kiss. 

She immediately felt like something was missing when Clarke pulled away, but it was quickly replaced with a tight hug. 

“I’m so happy Lexa, we'll make it work, okay?” the Princess whispered into her ear.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	10. Guess Who's Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read: title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Okay so tbh I kinda gave up on writing but a certain someone kept bugging me to continue so why not, this ones for you. Anyone still reading sorry its been so long :/
> 
> Also its been so long, if I've messed up any details or have not continued a story line please tell me! Comment or message me on tumblr: clexamcnugget :)
> 
> Thanks guys and hope you like it!!

Lexa had her head resting on the soft headboard, her legs propped up on the bed with one foot crossed over the other. Clarke had asked Lexa to stay for a while and of course, the brunette could not say no. Now she was sat right at the edge of the luxurious bed watching the Princess do her nails.

They sat in comfortable silence as Clarke quickly put a top coat on and moved her box of nail things off the bed. She then rolled back onto the bed and moved to rest her head on Lexa’s thighs. They had talked about what Clarke had been up to, the trouble she’s been cheekily causing, and about school. Clarke would begin her final stretch of Sixth form next week but the pressures of exams hadn’t quite hit her yet.

“Mum and Dad are probably expecting straight A*’s then are probably expecting me to apply to Oxbridge or St. Andrews or whatever. It’s not like I’m even going to use whatever degree I get,” Clarke continued her rant that had lasted the past 15 minutes.

“Well, what do you want to do?” Lexa inquired.

“Nothing, I’m such a lazy fuck.”

“No I mean, if you could do anything for a living, what would it be? What would you want to pursue?”

Clarke looked at her, she had never really thought about it. Her life had been pretty much planned out for her, heck often she was given an itinerary outlining exactly what she’d be doing for the day. Her life had revolved around someone else’s plan, ever since the day she was born. She came to terms with it and was grateful for all the perks that being Princess came with, but she was still a teenager who wished to explore and make her own decisions.

The Princess had been thinking for longer than she had thought and was unknowingly drawing little circles into Lexa’s thigh. The brunette watched her as the silence grew and begun to wonder if Clarke had fallen asleep. Eventually, she finally spoke up, “Art.”

“Art?”

“Yeah, art. I’d like to create art and display them in my own gallery.”

“And why don’t you?” Lexa wondered, I mean the girl could literally have anything she wanted.

“As if my mother would allow that. Yeah, I visit art galleries, present them with plaques and all that jazz, but that’s as far as she’ll go when it comes to art. Never been real supportive that mother of mine, she always tells me we can get professionals to create personalised paintings for us,” Lexa could almost feel the eye-roll that came from the Princess.

“It shouldn’t be like that,” was all Lexa could say. Despite caring for Clarke she still felt a responsibility to the Palace didn’t want to encourage any more of Clarke's trouble-making.

They sat in comfortable silence for a short while before Clarke decided to turn on the TV. The Great British Bake Off came on and they ended up pretty invested. Clarke rooted for the hilarious man, Selasi, constantly commenting on how he was so relaxed under so much pressure. Meanwhile, Lexa was cheering for Candice.

Despite Lexa’s bum getting a bit numb, she was relaxed and content, and most importantly she was happy here.

“Mum won’t allow it, well at the least she won’t like it,” Clarke said out of the blue.

“Your own art gallery?” Lexa looked down at her slightly confused.

“No, you. You and me.” Clarke rolled over to face Lexa. “Come back and work for the palace.”

Lexa wasn’t sure what to say. She had been thinking about this for a while but hadn’t said anything. She didn’t know how Abigail Griffin felt about Clarke being bi, let alone have a commoner girlfriend. It also really did not help that Lexa was a former employee of the castle. Mixing professional with personal was also another problem that would arise, Lexa being afraid that she wouldn't be able to do her job well with her focus of attention not solely on Clarke’s protection. Clarke’s safety was of utmost importance and technically her orders would still come from Mr. Kane, who was accountable to the King. As much as she adored Clarke she would struggle to go against her superior; it was not in her nature.

“I’m not so sure about that Clarke..”

“Lexa,” Clarke started, "I don’t want whoever is outside that door, he’s terrible at his job. Okay, to be fair he’s probably not that bad but no one’s as good as you. I only feel comfortable and safe with you. You’ve set a high standard Lex. Plus, you know it’s not going to be easy to spend decent amounts of time together and this way we totally can.” Clarke looked at Lexa with those bright blue puppy eyes.

Lexa’s heart was being pulled in all directions but she was able to stand her ground, “I still don’t think it would be the best idea Clarke..”

The Princess eyed Lexa before replying with a huff, “Fine, I’ll _think_ about it.”

It was difficult for Lexa; she was out of her comfort zone. She was a logical and systematic person, but that part of her brain was being overrun by her heart’s desire. She was trying to do what was right.

After a while, it was time for Lexa to leave. Clarke gave Lexa a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Text me okay?”

“Okay,” Lexa smiled.

The dark combat boots that had soft soles, coupled with the way the brunette walked meant that there was barely a sound as she quietly pushed down on the handle to open to door. The security detail at the door clearly did not hear her, but that wasn’t surprising as his head was bowed, hands occupied, and attention engrossed in some game on his phone. Upon closer inspection Lexa made out two oddly shaped creatures a- he’s fucking playing Pokemon. Immediately she turned on her heels, muttering profanities and peeked through the heavy door.

“Clarke?” A blonde head peeked out from the ensuite, “Lexa?”

“I’ll do it. I’ll come back.”

Clarke was beaming as Lexa returned her attention to the obviously incompetent security detail. Without a word, Lexa smacked the back of the man’s head and raged off. She heard him stand and speak up behind her but was too busy storming down the hall.

Quickly navigating her way through the Palace grounds, she slowed down just before entering the secretary’s office, where she was greeting by one of the first people she had met here. “Indra, hello.”

“Ms. Woods! What a pleasant surprise! Please tell me you have decided to return working for us. I’ve once again found myself making my way through stacks o files trying to find someone who would just ever so slightly suit the Princess.”

“Hi Indra, as a matter of fact that is the reason why I have come down here. I was wondering if I would be reconsidered if I re-applied. I understand that I chose to leave but I just wanted to let you know that my application will be sent shortly,” Lexa said politely.

“Wait,” Indra’s full attention quickly on the woman standing before her, “you are actually willing to come back? I thought you were only here to conclude things with the Princess. Ms. Woods that would be absolutely wonderful. When you worked here I received the least amount of complaints from Princess Clarke. But yes please, hand in your application and after a check I am sure you will be able to begin again.”

Lexa thanked Indra before leaving.

The walk home felt quiet, although it wasn't really as the noise from the protests echoed down London’s streets, but Lexa felt very much as peace. Her tall and tough walls were coming down so very slowly, but for a reason and purpose she did not mind. Her time with Clarke was much better than expected. At first she was reluctant, but Clarke made her feel comfortable, and for once stepping out of her comfort zone wasn’t that all too bad. She knew there would be obstacles both her own self and the budding relationship would have to get past, yet she was excited for what was to come. 

Doing as she said she would, the following day Lexa sent her application and messaged Clarke. 

“So when are you coming back?” Clarke replied.

“Patience, Clarke, I’ll be back soon enough.”

* * *

It was the final semester before everyone graduated. Clarke had been attending a private school that would earn her an International Baccalaureate diploma. Being at a private school did not mean Clarke was free of her security detail. At first she hated someone constantly lingering around and not being able to freely hang out with her friends immediately after school. She always had to tell her detail what she was doing or where she was planning to go ahead of time. But now she had gotten used to it and so have most of the students at teachers at her school. Sure, she would get stares, some mean and jealous, some of admiration and others of awe or unbelief. Eventually she learned to ignore it, she knew of her situation.

Often school wasn’t something she looked forward to, but the knowledge of seeing Lexa for the first time since their talk made her get out of bed extra early that day. The mirror slid to the side as Clarke opened her cupboard. She decided on tight black jeans and a slightly flowy top, being comfortable made school just a bit more bearable. Phone in pocket, backpack hanging off one shoulder, Clarke made her way to one of the pick up points.

There, stood in that fitted suit, was Lexa, hands gently clasped in front of her and a sweet smile across her face. Clarke day instantly improved as she picked up the pace. Just as she got near Lexa opened the door and greeted her, "Good morning Clarke, how are you today?"

And with a massive smile Clarke responded with a cheeky wink, "If I'm honest, my day just got a whole lot better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> P.S posted this on my phone so if there are big mistakes please let me know!!


	11. School Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is still pretty useless tbh but at least she's trying :) also they kiss :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned for this to be up earlier but hey ho I’m still crap at writing. I have the next part of the story all planned out but still need some fillers hence why I’m struggling to write faster. But here it is
> 
> (Also mostly done on my phone so sorry if there is any weird formatting - especially in the beginning - or mistakes I tried but I'm really tired)

Lexa had gone through the whole school protocol and training before but had never really practised it, nevertheless she was not worried. Hoping that it would be less chaotic than what the manuals and trainers made them out to be? Most definitely.

The night before was spent drawing out detailed guidelines as to what Lexa would be doing. She had to include all the Palace’s requirements but also make some space for Clarke’s wishes and wants.

“I don’t need space, your face isn’t the worst to have to look at 24/7 y’know,” was Clarke's only comment when Lexa read out these details to her, to which Lexa chuckled and rolled her eyes at. 

Lexa was also making sure she did not end up too close to Clarke. The amount of things people could report and write stories about just based on a hand graze or a snapped shot of her gazing at Clarke was just unreal. The Princess had made it clear that her parents could not know anything just yet, and that meant no one could.

It was loud, that's all Lexa could say when she first walked up the steps and through the schools front doors. Currently school wasn't considered a high alert place so for the most part Lexa let Clarke wander around and do her own thing.

The next day Clarke had asked Lexa to come a bit earlier, so that shift change happened when Clarke was still getting ready in her room. So at 8am, Tuesday morning, Lexa knocked on the big wooden door, “Come in!” the familiar voice yelled. 

Lexa opened the door slowly and peeked in. “Lexa?” Clarke’s head appeared from the ensuite, “Jeez when I say come in I mean you can come inside and closed the door.” 

Lexa did as told and stood a few steps past the door, waiting for Clarke to finish getting ready. Clarke re-appeared without a top on causing Lexa to stare. The blonde continued rushing around trying to find something to wear, finally settling on a plain white top and a thick jacket. “Gosh finally,” smirked the Princess as Lexa re-focused. The bodyguard blushed and looked away, then was surprised as she felt a quick peck on her cheek. “Morning, Lex.”

“Good morning, Clarke,” she smiled, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," Clarke led the way to breakfast.

* * *

After a couple weeks Lexa was used to the new routine. Knock on the Princess’ door at 8, enter, say good morning, give Clarke a quick peck and head for the dining hall. Wait for Clarke to gobble down a few bites and then out the door by 8:10. Arrive at school by 8:25, stand by her homeroom tip 8:30, wait for Clarke to enter, then do a quick round of the floor. Lexa’s colleagues searched and occasionally patrolled the rest of the school grounds once first period had begun. It was all quite discreet, mostly for the sake of Clarke which Lexa thought was really helpful. 

Today though was different. 8am on the dot Lexa tapped her knuckles on the wooden door, only to be answered by a very faint grunt. 

“Clarke?” she peeked her head through the door to find the Princess still wrapped up like a burrito in bed. “Clarke are you okay?” Lexa closed the door behind her, making her way over. 

“I’m dying.”

A quick look over and Lexa knew she was just being dramatic. “Clarke you have school,” Lexa said stating the obvious. 

“But I’m dying.” Lexa sat down on the bed and gently pulled away the warm duvet covering most of Clarke’s face. “What’s wrong Clarke?”

“I’m I’ll’

Lexa placed the back of her hand against the blonde’s forehead, feeling the slightest bit of warmth, but nowhere near a proper fever. “I have a headache,” Clarke said making another excuse knowing she didn’t really have a fever.”

Normally the Princess’ security detail would call up the doctor to come, but Lexa knew something else was up. Clarke was tougher than a ‘headache.’ She could tell when something was bothering the Princess so chose to let it slide for now, maybe try and convince Clarke to attend the second half of school. She held eye contact with Clarke for a while just so that she knew Lexa wasn’t very happy with letting Clarke skive off school, but eventually pulled out her phone to let Kane know.

Lexa then spent the next hour getting Clarke out of bed, showered and changed in into the dining hall for some food. “Come sit,” Clarke pushed the chair next to her out for Lexa.

“I don’t like school, I hate it.”

“Most people don’t enjoy school. You’re almost done though aren’t you? Just a few more months, exams, then it's all over.”

“That’s just the thing,” groaned the Princess, ”everyone’s planning their futures, gap years, travelling, jobs, university, blah blah blah. What am I doing? Nothing, what am I doing after this? Who even knows! Probably start a charity, hand our more plaques, stuff like that,” the blond shrugged. 

Lexa finally understood why Clarke was upset. “Well, do you want to go to university? Any field you want to study? I know your parents aren’t pressuring you right now but the option is still open. You could apply to clearing, or apply next year?” Lexa tried to suggest something.

“The only thing I can be bothered studying for three or four years is art, and you know how that’s going to end."

Lexa wanted to tell Clarke that she thinks she should still pursue art, no one should live a life so restricted, especially someone like Clarke in her position and privilege. But the rooms here all have a complex system of CCTV and recording devices, and so this was not the best place to do so.

“I know Clarke, why don’t you finish up your breakfa- brunch, and we’ll go do something to cheer you up and try figure this out.”

Clarke nodded and did just that, for once feeling that maybe Lexa, a kind of person she’s never met before, could help her figure things out. They decided on a walk through the nearby Burleigh Woods. It was daytime so the often empty woods was a good place to go. 

Clarke looked back at Lexa who was closing the tunnels' door and waited for her to catch up before sliding her fingers in-between Lexa’s, immediately lifting her mood. They were slowly finding their way through their situation, but both were afraid of rushing anything in fear of attracting the wrong kind of attention whether it be from the public or within the Palace. She had just gotten Lexa back, she wasn’t about to lose her again. They were, however, slowly figuring out each others’ boundaries. Clarke had to tell Lexa it was okay for her to come into her room without looking like she was stepping on thin ice. She had to tell Lexa that she could sit down anywhere in her room and make herself comfortable. She also finally managed to get Lexa to loosen up a bit, to not stand so still and firm as if she was practising to work as a professional statue.

The two used the tunnels to skip the whole city centre, exiting just outside the woods by a quiet residential neighbourhood. Lexa went first, her hand slipping out from Clarke’s, just in case, and gave the all clear. With no one out and about, and this not being a planned trip, they walked side by side, with just enough space between them. Clarke lasted until about a kilometer into the woods before closing the gap and grabbing hold at Lexa’s hand once again, making them both smile.

"I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this since you're already rebellious enough, but why don't you still pursue art? Maybe not in uni but in your own free time. Even if it's just as a hobby or a side thing. Don't give it up completely Clarke."

"But whats the point if I can't share my art or find and take opportunities?"

"Of course you can, maybe one day you'll be able to prove your mother wrong and change her mind about our art aspirations. I'm sure you will still be able to take art courses, have artists come in, although maybe not immediately, but you can still do certain things about it. The Clarke I know is one of the most stubborn people I know. While it can be a damn frustrating thing at times, it gets you want doesn't it? You're an adult. You are royalty but you also are a regular human being. Actually no, you are one of a kind Clarke, but you get my point. You still should be able to do the things you truly love." Lexa wasn't a big fan of 'maybe's' but it was all she could give Clarke right now.

“Hmm, I never quite saw it like that," Clarke had her thinking face on for a while before breaking into a cheeky smile, "Imagine Indra's face when she finds out you're encouraging my stubbornness."

"Oh my god Clarke, please no.." Lexa began to beg, actually concerned.

Clarke just laughed, "Kidding babes, but you are right. I'll have a think later on, thank you Lexa. I didn’t realise something so simply could make me feel better."

"All ready to go back to school then?"

Clarke doubled over in pretend pain and groaned, causing a sigh from her bodyguard knowing there really was no chance of Clarke returning to her classes today.

* * *

 

The smell of various herbs surrounded the tired woman as she opened the door to her apartment. Anya had decided to extend her stay and make Lexa’s small apartment her temporary home. Her company ended up as quite a good thing since she Lexa now had someone around she could talk about anything to.

“I made chicken, hope that’s okay?” Anya said as she quickly turned her head around.

“Sounds lovely, Anya, thanks.”

“Long day?”

“Eh,” Lexa sat down at one end of the small wooden table parting the kitchen and the living room.

"Wanna talk about it? Anya asked placing two fully stacked plates of food on the table.

Lexa flashed her friend a look the other woman knew all too well. Lexa thought she was sending across a "are you seriously asking me that question?" look, but the older woman knew it better as a "I don't like talking about this even though I secretly want to" face. 

"Alrighty then, food first talk later. How was school?" Anya asked instead in a teasing manner. She personally had done a school run before and knew how 'fun' it was.

"The Princess chose not to go to school today because she was ‘ill,'" Lexa quickly rolled her eyes," but we did go on a nice walk through Burleigh Woods."

Anya's jaw dropped, "You skipped school to go on a _date_? Goddamn you're whipped."

A fork flew into Anya's face splattering gravy everywhere, "You don't have to blind me!"

"I did not skip school, I'm not 16. And it wasn't a date. She was upset so I took her outside for some peace and quiet.”

“You mean for a make-out sesh.” Lexa’s eyes drilled holes through the other woman’s head cutting her laughter off. 

“Why are you still so on edge with her Lexa? I thought you guys sorted it all out,” this time asking with genuine care for her friend.

“I mean yeah, kind of, but I’m still trying to figure out how to go about all of this.”

“What do you mean?” Anya continued to prod as they cleaned up their dinner. Lexa took a moment to think, nodding her head to Anya as she held up a bottle of red wine. 

“Clarke doesn’t want her parents to know yet, which makes everything a hundred times more risky. I just have to be even more careful, which as you know takes up more energy. It’s easier to act professional.”

“So you’re still a useless puppy with her,” Anya said making a statement rather than asking a question, “Ok, we can work on that.”

“I am not useless.”

“Lexa, darling, you are probably the best in your field. I am cocky as hell and will gladly prove myself but even I will admit you aremaybejust a bit better than I am. But when it comes to feelings and _girls_ , yeah you’re drowning here. Which is what I’m here for, don’t worry babes we’ll figure you out.” Anya clinked her glass against Lexa’s with a cheeky smile. As much as she joked around and teased her, she really did care, and Lexa knew she was right.

By the end of their very long conversation, some arguing and another bottle of wine, things were beginning to seem a little clearer for Lexa. She planned to talk to Clark about it more, tell her how she feels. Anya had to drill it into her that she needs to open up and talk to Clarke for it it work, no matter how hard it was for her.

Tomorrow was a good time to do so since both the King and Queen were away, with Kane accompanying them. Indra was taking a day off due to less staff being needed around. Clarke was a pretty independent person and often if she got hungry or wanted to go somewhere she would rummage around the kitchen or just yell for the chauffeur who was always ready with additional security if needed. Lexa could spend more time in Clarke’s room after they returned to the Palace with a lower change of any questions being asked. 

* * *

 

“Fuck me that was a boring day,” Clarke threw herself on to the luxurious kind sized bed of hers. 

“What did you do today?”

“First, I sat in English listening to teacher explain how to give a better speech. I’ve spoken to the whole damn country before for fucks sake. Then, I had to do 50 million math problems. Then I had history where we learned about Mao’s era- actually that was pretty interesting. _Then I_ had freakin’  _business class_. Why did I even choose business oh my god,” Clarke complained with her ams flailing all over the place for added dramatic effect. 

“Well, you’re almost done Clarke.” She only had a couple more months before final exams.

“Yeah, I know. Lexa come here,” Clarke gestured for her bodyguard to come over. Just as Lexa reached the foot of the bed, Clarke sat up and reached over to pull her down by her suit jacket. Lexa’s arms shot out to stop her surprisingly heavy body from crushing the Princess. The Princess ran her fingers over Lexa’s tensed arms. “Mm, you’re suits fit really well.” Clarke was very much distracted as she followed the faint outline of toned muscles from her forearm, up to her shoulders and collar bone. The only reason she stopped was because Lexa lowered her head to meet Clarke’s eyes, raising her eyebrows. 

“Don’t look so smug,” Clarke said slyly before putting her arms around Lexa’s neck and lifting her legs to wrap around Lexa’s lower body, clinging on like a koala.

Now, if anyone were to come in at this exact moment, in their current position Lexa would be booted out of the Palace before she could even blink. But she knew most of the staff were afraid of Clarke’s sharp tongue and therefore the chances of that were highly unlikely. Instead her cheeks turned a rosy red and her mind instantly wandered to all the things she wanted to do with this girl.

“I’m really happy when you’re around,” Clarke hugged the brunette even tighter, bringing her down a bit. Lexa didn’t expect Clarke to say something like that and was pleasantly surprised. She was a lot calmer when they were alone together in a private space and therefore allowed herself to be filled with the sudden warmth that overcame her. Lexa looked at the girl below her who was gently running her hands up and down her sides. She saw Clarke raise her head but didn’t quite acknowledge it until a pair of soft lips sucked lightly on hers. Her eyes fluttered close as she let herself relax and returned the kiss. She felt as is she was floating for just a second before Clarke tightened her legs and yanked her down, Lexa’s finally collapsing to her elbows.

Lexa didn’t expect Clarke to say something like that and was pleasantly surprised. She was a lot calmer when they were alone together in a private space and therefore allowed herself to be filled with the sudden warmth that overcame her. Lexa looked at the girl below her who was gently running her hands up and down her sides. She saw Clarke raise her head but didn’t quite acknowledge it until a pair of soft lips sucked lightly on hers. Her eyes fluttered close as she let herself relax and returned the kiss. She felt as is she was floating for just a second before Clarke tightened her legs and yanked her down, Lexa’s finally collapsing to her elbows.

Eventually the pair broke apart, mostly because they were out of breath. “Damn Lexa, we should do that more often,” Clarke said rolling to her side to hug the brunette. “I like it when you’re relaxed, it makes a really big difference.”

“Yeah, I like it too Clarke."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help: can someone please write smut for me  : )  i will love you so much and bless you with virtual hugs. hmu message me here or on tumblr (clexamcnugget) xx


	12. Pre-Spring Break Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is extra, Lexa wears a dress and there are body shots

A piece of stray cloth hit the frantic Princess in the face as she raced around the dim area. “Ow,” she didn't-even look back when she accidentally smacked Lexa in the face trying to brush it away.

“Cl- Clarke wait,” Lexa was barely keeping up with the Princess with all the commotion going on.

“Lexa I don’t have time.”

Clarke had been spending too much time procrastinating and was now in a rush to get everything ready for her pre-spring break party. “Because I’m extra,” was the reason she gave her bodyguard when asked why such an odd time to throw this big of a party. “But also because I kinda wanna spend the entire spring break somewhere quiet, with a hot tub, with you in it.”

Clarke’s continuous flirting was not making it easy for Lexa to control herself in public. 

Lexa spotted one of the many small storage rooms in this building just up ahead and sped towards it. She wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist, hoisted her up and pulled her into the closet. “Lexa I don’t have _time!_ ”

“Take.a.breath.”

Clarkeexhaled, “God you’re hot.”

Lexa smirked knowing the effect she had on the girl. Following a quick look to ensure the door was closed, she pulled Clarke closer and caught her lips with her own.Tilting her head to the right she opened her mouth just a bit more and felt Clarke lean into the kiss. She shivered lightly as Clarke brushed her fingers up her side, but then abruptly was left feeling a bit colder, “No, stop, I have things to do.”

Lexagrumbled, unhappy with the sudden halt to their kiss.

“Fine,” she gave the Princess one last peck before leading them out the tiny room.

Thebodyguard spent the nex few hours running around following the Princess. Indeedwas she extra. The location she chose this year was an unused subway stationthat had been fitted with an underground bar or club. The place had closed downyears ago and the owner clearly had no interest in taking care of it anymore.Clarke had someone buy the place seeing that it was going at a reasonableprice. The Palace ousourced people to clean and fix it up, and now a new barwas being put in.

Lexa looked at her watch, it was 2 am. “Clarke, we can always come back tomorrow.”

The blonde was huffing and puffing from moving various paintings around. “Yeah, okay, alright. We can go.” Lexa said a silent thank you to the universe in her head.

By thefollowing Thursday everything was set and ready. Lexa was impressed, the girlsure did have a good eye. The concrete walls were covered in dark red drapesand the red brick walls were left uncovered, bar some abstract paintings. Thisyear’s theme was red and black. The square shaped bar was placedright in the middle of the space, modern, with shelves already filled withany type of alcohol you could ask for. One area had sofas and low tables, another had standing tables. The stage was set up at the far end of the openspace where the DJ will set up his equipment later on. There would be two doorsto go through before entering the room. The first would check for an invitationand to confirm identities, the second for security checks.

Clarke was ecstatic with the result, “I’m so excited, I need to figure out what to wear. _You_ need to figure out what to wear,” Clarke’s stared at Lexa’s body imagining her in various outfits.

Lexa huffed, “Um, I’m gonna be in my normal suit Clarke.”

“Nope, not a chance.”

“The suit allows you to spot me easily.”

Clarked glanced back up to meet those green eyes, “Oh did they not tell you? I asked for someone else so you can come as my guest. Off duty, know, wear something hot and sexy.”

The bodyguard was not prepared for this. She had been mentally preparing herself to have to keep focus while watching a drunk Clarke dance ina probably slightly-too-revealing outfit. But this, _this was worse._

Clarke would no doubt get her to dance eventually, probably have a drink or two. She didn’t have to stay aware of her surroundings, although knowing her she probably still would, and she no longer had to be smart about everything. In any other circumstance she would keep an eye out, but this was no ordinary woman. Anya was right, she was a useless puppy, she was drowning in those bright blue eyes.

She wasn't uncomfortable with the idea, no, she was just absolutely shit-my-pants nervous.Lexa didn’t remember the last time she had felt those kinds of nerves before, but she was sure it was really, really long time ago.

“Hello? Lex?Is that okay, I'm sorry if it’s not, I should’ve asked first.” 

Lexa blurry vision focused in again on Clarke’s face. How could she resist this woman, “Uh, no it’s alright Clarke. I’d be honoured to be your guest.”

 At these words Clarke broke into a wide grin and leapt towards Lexa with her arms out, enveloping the brunette in a warm hug.

"We're gonna have so much fun."

* * *

 

“ANYA!” Lexa arrived home.

The older woman peeked out from the kitchen, “Lexa you have a one bedroom apartment you don’t have to yell.”

“Help,” Lexa dropped her backpack on the floor and headed straight for her bedroom. Anya followed instantly since Lexa was the last person she’d ever expect to ask for help.

“Hey, Lex, what’s wrong?’

Lexa aggressively whipped open her cupboard, “Clarke put me off duty for her party so now I need to attend as a guest. Anya, what the fuck do I do? What do I _wear?_ ” she looked at her extensive collection of plain t-shirts and leather jackets.

The other woman did the biggest eye-roll she’d ever done, “I stopped my cooking to help you pick an outfit?”

“Anya!”

“Alright, alright. The SASreally should include fashion somewhere in their training,” she too looking at the lack of variety in Lexa’s clothing. “Rule number one, no white t-shirt and no leather jackets okay?”

“Wha-“

“Nope, no complaining, you asked for my help. You want to impress right? Want her to be diving straight into your pants? Hmm... go shower and I’ll put something together.”

Lexa left with a huff and Anya felt somewhat mischievous when she saw Lexa flip the hot water switch.This meant she was going to take her time, which meant Anya had time to run down the street and buy something she spotted a couple days ago. Lexa would freak at her choice of outfit, but if she managed to convince her to wear, it, she knew Lexa would be thanking her after the party.

She quietly shut the door behind her and began to jog.

Lexa came out of the bathroom, hair wrapped in a towel and dressed in her underwear. She expected various items of clothing to be laid out on the bed, but saw only one. She stepped closer before growling, “Anya what the fuck is this?”

 

Her friend came running in with a smile, “Okay calm down, I know it’s not what you expected but Lexa, you 'd look so _fucking_ good in it. It suits your body and I’m sure Clarke will enjoy it,” she winked, "actually everyone would.

Just let your hair down, put some volume in it, put some makeup on and no one will recognize you.

"Trust me,” Anya urged taking the bodycon dress from the bed and lobbing it at Lexa.

“Absolutely not.” Lexa caught it and threw it back.

“Look, please just try it, if it doesn’t work then I’ll return it. Hey, you asked for _my_ help. This is me helping.” Anya threw it back.

Lexa glowered at her but also didn't want to show up in yet another leather or bomber jacket, so reluctantly began to slip the dress on.

It was dark grey, sleeveless and asymmetrical with a slit along the longer end. It wrapped flush against her body but wasn’t too tight. The material was soft and accentuated her in all the right places. It was low cut but not too revealing, it hugged her hips just right and clung to her thighs.

“God am I good or what, Anya was grinning both inwardly and out. Lexa narrowed her eyes at the woman but turned around to look in the mirror anyways.

_Damn_ , she thought. Anya was right, she looked amazing.

“Your ass looks top shelf"

“That’s because it is top shelf.”

_Good,_ Anya thought. A humorous Lexa was a happy Lexa.

“My job’s done here, I 'm going back to dinner,” Anya left the room leaving Lexa, still looking at her reflection. She never doubted and was always proud of her body, but now she actually had someone she really, really wanted to impress. And Anya was right, this would do it.

She suppressed her stubborn need to complain and instead smiled at the image of Clarke reacting when she arrived tomorrow night.

Clarke had asked Lexa to come get ready with her and her friends, but she politely declined. The party had just started but Lexa wanted Clarke to have some time to greet her many guests first.

 At 9 pm, Lexa slipped on a pair of converse, thankful that Clarke had a rule of ‘noheels above 2 inches’ as she did not want to dance through the night with heels on. As Anya suggested, she put some product in her hair, let her curls do as they please and parted it to the side.

Clarke stood at the corner of the room and smiled, once again her party was awesome. The music was blasting from all corner, though slightly quieter in one corner in case people wanted to talk. The bar was crowded but the waiters walking around with drinks were helping relieve the bar staff. Security was stationed pretty much everywhere, some in normal clothing, but Clarke could spot them. Various fashion designers, artists, business people and just other high profile people made up the bulk of the crowd. She had attempted to greet each one of them and made sure they were having a good time. Her friends were well on their way through their second bottle of the night, Clarke, of course, treating them well with Ciroc only. The older people would start leaving soon, about half would be gone by midnight. A few groups of younger people often stayed for the free alcohol but they didn't-bother Clarke so she didn’t mind. Satisfied with everything she made her way over to where her friends were sat.

Then she stopped.

The first thing she noticed was her body, goddamn did they look good. Then one of the strobe lights swept across and revealed her face. Boy was she not ready.

Her hair was brought to one side, the shorter faint curls rested lightly on her shoulders, bringing out her prominent jawline, and the rest flowing nicely past her shoulder. The dress, holy jesus, _the dress._

Too busy staring, jaw having dropped to the floor, she didn’t notice Lexa coming closer.

“Clarke?”

The combination of shock, pulsing lights and loud music left Clarke unmoving.

The brunette smirked and waved her hand in front of her face. ”Hello?”

“Uhh, y-you look g-good. Yeah,uh-“ she finally snapped out of it, “Holy shit Lexa what the fuck you could have  _warned_ me.”

Clarke gave her another look and all the Princess wanted to do was grab her and pull her closer, ravish her then take her home.

“You look incredible Clarke,”Lexa too was stopped in her tracks when she first saw Clarke, but unlike the princess she wasn’t spotted and had time to regain composure.

 She had spotted Clarke when she first came in.The blonde wore a lacy black dress that highlighted her curves. A red bralette peeked out from the low cut neck line, accenting the whole outfit. She looked absolutely stunning.

“Noope we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you,” Clarke couldn’t stop staring.

Lexa blushed but accepted the compliment, “My best friend Anya chose it for me actually, you’ll have to thank her.”

“I need to meet whoever convinced Lexa Woods to don a bodycon dress and put make up on.”

Lexa was lost in Clarke’seyes, the lights had turned different shades of blue and every time one lit up Clarke’s face her eyes sparkled.

“Hello? You there?” this time Lexa was the one distracted.

“C’mon, O and Raven are gonna love this as well.”

Her two best friends were aware that Clarke saw and treated Lexa more as a friend rather than an employee, and they too often joined in the fun of trying to wind the bodyguard. Similarly, Lexa found that both Octavia and Raven were kind and funny people to be around and treated them as friends too.

Clarke led the way to the corner sofa’s, her hand brushing Lexa’s with every step. It was killing her not being able to actually hold her hand. 

When she got there, she found even reaching across O, Jasper, and Monty, in an attempt to retrieve her phone from Bellamy. She looked up as the pair approached and came crashing down.

“Hot _damn_ , Woods,” she looked up from her tangled position on the floor, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Are you in a dress _?”_ Octavia yelled above the music.She wouldn’t be hearing the end of this for the next couple days.

Clarke had informed everyone that Lexa was coming as a friend rather than her security detail, but none of them were expecting this.

“Whos that?” Bellamy asked into his sister’s ear.

“Lexayou dumbass, you see her pretty much every day.”

“Whoaa…”

“Keep it in your pants boy,” Octavia smacked the gawking boy on the head.

Lexa was older than everyone else in the group but none of them cared. They were surrounded by their best friends, expensive alcohol, and good music.

By midnight the 6 barely legal people were very, very drunk. Lexa had rejected countless drinks and was still nursing her third one.

“Shots!”Raven held out a newly opened bottle which was followed by a loud cheer. Tequila, Lexa thought recognising its shorter shape. She watched Raven pour seven shots and knew she was going to be saying the 10oth “No thanks, I’m good” of the night.

“Body shots off our lovely host!” jeered Octavia putting the plate of salt and limes in the centre of the table. _Absolutely not_ , Lexa thought. But she knew of all the kinds of things this group got up to and knew it was going to happen.

She turned her head to Clarke who had her head thrown back in laughter, “Fiiine by mee!” she slurred.

“Monty you're up!” the Asian boy blushed but knew he wouldn’t be getting out of it. He opted for putting salt on Clarke’s hand, and barely gripped the slice before pulling away. Immediately after Jasper volunteered himself. Lexa wondered why he was so keen before realizing that the way they did it was that no one could choose a place that had been chosen before. Jasper chose Clarke’s shoulder in an attempt to one up Monty. Raven and Octavia both smeared salt across both sides of Clarke’s neck, simultaneously licking it off, knocking back the shot then moving in for the lime. From any view farther than 1 meter away, it would have seemed like they were all trying to make out with each other at the same time. Lexa’s heart rate rose as she grew more and more restless. She was not finding this amusing.

 

“Bellamy!”Raven yelled seeing the boy return from the bathroom, “You’re up.”

The flirtatious boy took the salt and tried to find a place to put it, eventually he settled on her collarbone. Lexa realized her glass was now empty and with the alcohol flowing through her, she felt her blood boil. The others she could tolerate, but Bellamy. Bellamy was always flirting and there was nothing Lexacould do about it, and there was nothing she could do now. So she sat here, watching intensely. If looks could kill, the boy would have been on the floor in an instant.

She hadn’t noticed the two dark-haired girls who had been watching her give each other a knowing nudge.

“Lexa,” her head turned.

“You're up,” Octavia winked. 

The brunette froze. _Shit._

“No-“

“Yes,” both of them interrupted in unison as they passed Clarke another lime slice.

Lexa looked at Clarke and received a smug look.Something changed in Lexa, probably because of the alcohol, and she accepted the challenge.

Her senses and emotions were still high as she replayed the image of Bellamy slowly licking Clarke’scollar bone, she took the shot glass and salt. Her eyes focused on Clarke and she tuned out everything else. There was barely any space left between her and the Princess and her breath hitched at how good she smelled. Lexa wanted Clarke to be hers and hers only.

She held eye contact and Clarke gasped as she felt salt being sprinkled over the top of her breast, several grains falling between her cleavage. Neither of them registered the “Oh my gods” coming from their friends.

Lexa lowered her head and slowly dragged her tongue across, letting her lower teeth draw along the soft skin. She felt Clarke gasp again.

She took the shot with ease then took a step forward, closed the gap between them and gripped the sweet lime with her teeth, letting her lips brush across the other’s.

Clarke had stopped breathing the moment she felt Lexa’s tongue on her skin and her jaw dropped the moment the lime was freed from her mouth.

The brunette turned to the two friends with a smirk, “Satisfied?”

She had probably crossed a boundary but knew Clarke's friends were pretty safe.

Clarke was busy looking back and forth from Lexa, to Raven, to O, back  Lexa. Then she bent down to pick up the remaining shot and knocked it back, earning a cheer from her friends. 

Eventually Lexa's bladder was becoming too full to ignore so she excused herself, although no one was really listening. She only got about two steps in before she heard the door lock behind her and someone whipped her body around. She felt her back hit the wall and had only begun to yell at herself for being so easily maneuvered before she felt soft hands gripping her waist and pulling her into a heated kiss.

She didn't need to open her eyes to recognise who it was and kissed her back.

"You can't do that to me Lexa," Clarke mumbled as they broke the kiss for a mere second.

"Do what?

" _That,_ " Clarke stuck her leg between Lexa's and leaned in even more, getting the point across.

Fire shot through Lexa's body and she unconsciously moaned.

Her mind was running like never before and so she stuck with instinct. She tilted her head to the side and latched onto Clarke's neck. She nipped at her neck before dragging her tongue up to Clarke's ear, lightly tugging on that.

Blood rushed to Clarke's head as she unknowingly dug her nails into Lexa's waist.

"Hurry UP!" A bang on the door brought them back as their heads whipped round. Clarke cursed under her breath, both at the busting woman outside the door and at her inability to resist her bodyguard. This night was going to be longer than she initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! xx


	13. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets home safely and Anya once again has to talk some sense into Lexa

Her senses were both numbed and heightened at the same time. She could barely hear the synths in the music but felt every beat of the bass vibrate through her body. She could see the bright lights pulsing but could barely make out the blurred shapes in front of her. Clarke Griffin was very, very drunk.

She turned her head to look around the room, instantly regretting not moving slower as she wobbled. As far as she could tell, they were the only ones left in the venue. The DJ had swiped a seat and was just playing music from his laptop. and there was only one bartender left behind the bar. It was probably time to leave, but Clarke was drunk, so she didn’t.

“Clarrkeee!” 

She turned her head in the direction of the voice and waited for her eyes to come into focus.

Lexa had her head tipped back and Jaeger was steadily pouring into her mouth straight from the bottle. Eventually Raven lowered the green bottle as Lexa began to grab at her, not able to take anymore. As her head came back down the brunette wobbled and scrunched up her face at the taste. Clarke smiled, Lexa was also very drunk.

Lexa didn’t mind Jaeger, it tasted like cough syrup, which was better than everything else tasting like rubbing alcohol. But after a few more seconds she felt her insides begin to argue and did her best to push the bottle away without having it spill all over herself, not that it mattered anymore. Her clothes were already soaked from the countless stumbles and falls that occured throughout the night. 

She lowered her head again, slightly too fast, and had to steady herself. Through her peripheral vision she noticed daylight coming through the small window near the high ceiling.

“Hey guuyys, it’s morning.”

“Oh shitt…” someone said softly to no one in particular. 

“Alrighty guys, it’s home time,” Bellamy pulled himself up from the couch he had been half laying in for the past half hour. He surprised the bodyguard with how much he could  hold his drink. Despite Lexa giving him the death glare at the start of the night, she was now grateful he was able to handle himself.

Rounding up the troops wasn’t too difficult. Jasper and Monty had fallen asleep an hour ago, their heads leaning against each others. Octavia was protesting but allowed Bellamy to drag her along. Raven, well, the half asleep girl wasn’t too difficult to carry. As for the Princess, Clarke didn’t put up much of a fight against Lexa, she was too distracted by how gorgeous she looked, knowing it wasn’t a regular occurrence for her to dress up like this.

Once everyone was safely belted into their seat, which took a great deal of difficulty, Lexa told to chauffeur where to go. Bellamy and O first, Jasper, Monty and finally Raven. 

“Lex, why are you so strong?” Clarke asked sleepily as Lexa got back into the car.

She chuckled, “It’s called a fireman’s carry, you don’t actually need much strength to life someone like that,” she said thinking that Clarke was referring to the way Lexa had carried Raven into her home. 

In truth, she could easily lift her, but it was late, she was beginning to feel a hangover and it was much easier to lift her onto her shoulder.

“Hmm.” 

Clarke was definitely still very out of it and Lexa could only hope the 20-minute car ride would do something to help that. It didn’t. They had stopped by the entrance closest to Clarke’s room, and after failing to wake the Princess up, Lexa was now standing next to the chauffeur, sighing at the passed out girl. 

“Would you like some help, Ms. Woods?” he asked.

Lexa kindly rejected, knowing she could handle the girl, she was just tired. “Thank you, but I’ll manage. It’s late and I know you need to clean the car before leaving, don’t worry about it.” 

The man nodded and helped lift Clarke onto her feet. Lexa ducked under her arm and stood back up to prop the girl up.

“Got it,” she said before half dragging, half carrying Clarke through the doors. Thankful for elevators, Lexa made her way to Clarke’s bedroom, the detail on the floor helping her open the door. 

It was only until she hoisted Clarke onto her bed that the blonde began to stir.

“Lexa?” 

“Hey Clarke, you’re home now, why don’t you get into your pajamas?” Lexa dug through her wardrobe finding a clean shirt and a pair of shorts. 

The girl made what looked like an attempt to take off her dress but was failing miserably. “Help…” she waved her arms in the air reaching for the other woman.

 Lexa pulled Clarke’s legs over so they were dangling off the bed, grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She reached down for the hem of the dress and pulled it up. The dress was tight and so took a bit more effort than she had anticipated but eventually it was off. She’d be lying if she said her eyes didn’t linger as the helped Clarke slip on the shirt and shorts.

Finally settled in, Lexa could relax. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a good look at the sleepy woman in front of her. She felt a cold hand touch hers and interlocked their fingers. Ever since returning to the Palace she could see a change in the Princess. She smiled more, even when her friends were not around. She significantly lessened the reckless drinking, not once did Lexa find her finishing bottles on her own.

It was nice to think that some of it had to do with her, that not only were things going well in regards to their budding relationship but by simply being there for her Clarke had begun to drop her bad habits. She could only hope that these good things would last.

A glance at the clock told her it was nearing 8am. Thankfully she was off for the next two days, but she still needed to go.

At her attempt to move, the blonde gripped her hand tighter. Lexa smiled, “Clarke, darling I need to go.”

“Noo.. stay, you can stay.”

“I would if I could, but unfortunately I can’t. I’ll give you a call later and I’ll see you soon babe,”

At those words Clarke smiled, “Okayy Lexa, text me when you’re home..”

The brunette slowly pried her hand away, immediately missing the softness, and wished the tipsy girl sweet dreams. A tender kiss to the forehead told the Princess good night as she drifted off into sleep.

Lexa quietly left the room and returned home.

It was past 8:30 in the morning when she wearily trudged into her apartment. She was used to getting up with the sun and the opened curtains were not helping at all.

“Coffee?” Anya looked as if she had just gotten up, she was still dressed in an old shirt and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. “No thanks, I’m going to bed.”

“No thanks, I’m going to bed.”

“Oh jeez okay, I’ll try keep it down,” Anya said realising Lexa had not slept since the night before.

When Lexa got up the sun was still shining brightly. The sight of only small shadows hinted it was around noon when Lexa got up for a much-needed shower. The cold water felt good against her warm and sticky skin. She scrubbed herself until the smell of alcohol and smoke were gone, then brushed her teeth three times.

She let her hair air dry as she fell onto the couch in the small living room. A cup of coffee and a plate of sausages and eggs were placed in front of her and she had never been more thankful for her best friend.

“You’re actually the best.”

“I know, but also this is to get on your good side before I start grilling you on last night, miss-I-came-home-at-8:30-in-the-morning.” “Stop being a mother.”

“Stop being a mother.”

“Can’t help it, sorry, I’m too curious.”

“Why don’t we talk about your assignment for a change?” Lexa protested.

“This rich guy pissed off the wrong person, same old same old. So, what the hell were _you_ doing til so early in the morning,” she asked not even attempting to hide what she was really asking.

"We left sometime in the morning, after the sun came up, sent everyone home then made sure Clarke was safely in bed. Then I left, that was _all,_ Anya.”

“Seriously? Lex that’s mega lame, I hope you know I’m gonna stay in your apartment til you give me something better than that. Not that I’m pressuring you, y’know just rooting for this totally forbidden thing.”

Lexa flicked a piece of the omelet at her friend, “You’re an ass.”

“Yet you still love me. No, but for real, hows it going with her? Are things moving forward?”

“I mean yeah, slowly. Although since you want juicy how’s this. Clarke asked if I wanted to spend a week with her during Spring break on some island.”

“Just the two of you?” Anya raised her brow.

“Yeah, just us. We haven’t really had space or time alone to properly figure things out. I’m shitting myself An, I'm not sure what I should do.”

“Let me help you. Option 1, you go with her. You bang. Option 2, you don’t. You don’t bang. I mean what’s the conf-“ Another piece of omelet landed on her.

“ _Kidding,_ I’m just _kidding!_ Cool it with the egg throwing please. I think it’d be good for you to be honest. You’re right, what you said is true. And I think you know what you want to do, you’re just nervous. So as I tell you every fucking day Lexa, just go for it. This whole thing with the Princess wasn’t just one big leap out of your comfort zone to confess your feelings, everything you do is going to make you nervous, heck I bet she’s anxious as well.”

“So I should go.”

“ _Yes you should go,”_ she spelled it out.

“Shit you’re right."

The older woman chuckled at her friend but wrapped an arm around her, “It’s going to be great, trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter, I needed to get this part up before the next bit *hint hint alone time on an island
> 
> Things get a bit exciting from here so stay tuned xx
> 
> If I've made any mistakes or you guys want me to add something just let me know!!


	14. Holiday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being absent, life's hard blah blah, but here it is :)

“Lexa it’ll be fine,” Clarke rubbed the brunette’s back trying to calm her nerves.

The bodyguard, despite agreeing, was still very apprehensive. She always had some sort of boundary, whether it be the Palace staff or Clarke’s friends, between herself and Clarke. Sure, they all grew used to Lexa being around and speaking to Clarke more as a friend rather than an employee, but that was what Clarke wanted, and it made her significantly more relaxed, which made everyone happy.

This was different, and unexpected. As much as Lexa wanted to move forward with Clarke, she didn’t know how. She had grown up surrounded by military personnel, and that meant rules, structure and set methods. She was capable of so many things. For as long as she could remember she had responsibilities; chores, studying, learning new skills, but never was there time for emotions, or talking about them.   

For the members of the Royal family, holidays was normally spent on various islands, usually near France, Italy or Cyprus, but this time someone had invited the family to stay at a one of their villas on a privately owned island off the coast of Java, 14 hours away. Jake Griffin was initially unsure about the situation, Clarke had said she wanted to spend some time alone which worried her father to no end. It finally took Lexa’s convincing that she would ensure her utmost safety and well-being for his daughter, using the excuse that she had been through a lot and now that she had somewhat settled down a bit, she wanted some time alone away from everyone and everything. Lexa was the only successful bodyguard when it came to protecting Clarke and his trust in her finally let him agree to the situation. 

Lexa had a long meeting with a few other security personnel, including Kane, to discuss two things. The first was that Clarke had insisted on minimal security, and secondly to discuss every tiny thing that could go wrong. This ensured that the bodyguard was well-equipped and prepared for it all. She now had to find a way to convey some of this information to the Princess and actually get her to listen.

The pair were sat in a luxurious Sirkosky helicopter that has been modified for the Royal family, containing only four seats for added space and comfort.

“Clarke, pay attention please,” Lexa waved the piece of paper in front of the blonde.

“I am! Plus I’ve been through this before many times.”

“Yes but there have been some changes since there are less people going, therefore less guards. We’ve made some changes to the position-“

“Babe-"

"Don't babe me, this is important!!" Lexa exasperated, thankful the pilot couldn’t hear then having the partition be fully blocked. 

Clarke knew how important her safety was, but the trip was incredibly low risk and as usual she was pretty impatient with this stuff. But Lexa was practically begging, something she though she'd never see, and so the Princess listened quietly. 

Lexa hadn't flown in a private jet before, she was more used to boarding through the cargo door to a plane stuffed with as many seats as possible.  Since the British royals do not have a fleet dedicated to the royal family or the prime minister, Lexa only recognised the pilot from the photos in her briefing. They were both greeted kindly by him and two stewardesses.

"Welcome on board, we are honoured to be able to serve you this afternoon, if there is anything please don't hesitate to ask." The pair greeted them politely then were led to the VIP area after passing two more guards. Another guard was waiting in the private area and left the door open as he left.

Clarke caught Lexa aweing at the luxury, "One thing about chartered flights, they'll always try their best to try and impress.”

On cue, one of the stewardesses came in holding a tray with two glasses of an orange and passion fruit drink.

“We’ll be taking off shortly, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened for the next 20 minutes,” she placed the glasses on the flat surface between the two seats and then left, this time closing the door behind her.

“Fuckingg finalyyy,” Clarke sighed and leaned further into the seat, lifting the leg rest and propping her feet up.

She accepted the fact that she would more often than not have to present herself in the most proper manner, and so every time they were left in privacy she’d instantly relax. Her methods often amused Lexa, laying down on the floor, walking around her room with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and once her bodyguard even found her and her fellow 18-year-old friends inside a pillow fort.

“Excited?” Lexa asked.

“Definitely, apparently the oceans incredible and the pictures of the villa are amazing, you’ve seen them right?”

 

Lexa had had never imagined herself staying at somewhere so incredibly luxurious and was thrilled but also anxious. When Lexa answered with a short, “Yeah,” Clarke looked over in concern.

The brunette’s nails were barely digging into the seat as she held the arm rests, but Clarke could still tell she was tense.

“Do you fly often?” she asked in case it was a sensitive topic.

“Yeah, I used to actually.”

Oh, Clarke furrowed her brow in thought. Lexa knew she was wondering, noticing the looks she got but she didn’t want to talk about it, not yet, maybe not ever.

They take of quite quickly and once they were allowed to, took off their seatbelts and moved over to the sofa like seat in front of a big tv screen. Despite choosing a high paced thriller film, less than half way through the movie Clarke fell asleep, head resting on Lexa’s shoulder.

For some reason Lexa, although still slightly high strung, was a lot calmer when Clarke was near her. It may have been the soft hands that found its home right on top of Lexa’s, or the sweet smell of Clarke’s shampoo, maybe the warmth that came with her sitting so close, it was probably even a combination of it all. Whatever it is, it was easing the long flight.

There was a ‘bedroom’ just behind them so once the movie ended, Lexa very slowly moved her body out from under the Princess and replaced her shoulder with her arm. In one swift move she lifted Clarke. Using her elbow to push the button, the automatic door slid open slowly and revealed a small space that barely fit the queen sized mattress. Since there was no walking space she had to get onto the bed on her knees to lay the girl down in the middle.

“Lex?” the soft voice sent a spark through the brunette.

“Go back to sleep Clarke,” the Princess grabbed hold of Lexa’s hand and refused to let go.

“Don’t go,” and Lexa felt a small sting in her heart, how could she refuse.

She moved to sit up against the headboard but was pulled down, her arm reaching out to stop herself from falling on top of the Princess.

Clarke rolled onto her side facing away from Lexa, while pulling her hand along, forcing them into a spoon, which at first Lexa did not protest against.

The bed was comfortable and the pillow was soft, but Lexa slowly began to feel too far from her comfort zone, which really didn’t stretch far, but still, for some reason she didn’t feel right.

Her body was so stiff, but Clarke was pretty much asleep so didn’t notice. Lexa only lasted a few more minutes before her body began to fight back and she felt the need to move away.

Frowning at herself, she gently peeled her arm away the girl and slowly sat up hoping not to wake the sleeping girl. She turned the lights off before pushing the ‘close’ button and returned to her seat just outside.

She knew what she wanted, but that didn’t make it any easier. It was practically a fear, but Lexa was good at fighting her fears. She had experienced so much more when in the army and had survived through what most people did not. The realisation only came now, it wasn’t just fear, it was anxiety. It didn’t always happen, sometimes she was fine, but other times her anxiety shot through the roof. And sometimes she’d be able to win the fight with herself, but this was not one of those times and so again, she ran.

“Hey, the Princess is asleep, I think I might take a nap too, one of you mind switching?”

“Sure thing, Ms. Woods,” the bigger of the two guards in the front room volunteered and moved to the VIP room while Lexa took a seat at closed her eyes.

She couldn’t sleep, but this was about as far away as she could have gone, and this was going to be the way she dealt with it.

Lexa jerked awake, not remembering that she had fallen asleep. The captain had dimmed the lights and she realised the light coming from the inside of her suit jacket was what woke her up.

Squinting she quickly lowered the brightness of her phone screen and grunted at the unimportant email she had just received. The clock showed that she had been asleep for a good 6 hours and there wasn’t long before they were arriving so she got up to let the other guard take a break.

“Is she still asleep?” she asked.

“I don’t think so, she peeked her head out of the room a couple of hours ago.”

“Okay, I can take over again, why don’t you have some dinner before we land.” The guard didn’t argue with that.

Making sure the door was shut first, Lexa knocked on the room door, “Clarke are you up?”

No reply came but she was answered as the door began opening. “Where’d you go?” Clarke’s voice was muffled as she stuffed her face with donuts.

“I was outside having a nap.”

“Pretty sure 6 hour sleeps aren’t considered naps anymore. Anyways, come sit,” she patted the space next to her and Lexa settled in that spot.

“You okay? You look tired,” Clarke held her hand out and stroked her cheek, causing her breath to jump.

In spite of everything, she loved being with this girl.

“I’m alright.”

“Donut?” Clarke scooted closer with her plate of sugared donuts and a wide smile, making Lexa chuckle.

“Clarke, you have icing sugar everywhere, and must I remind you how unhealthy those are?”

“No, nonono, you don’t get to ruin donuts. Nope, not today Lexa,” the girl leaned forwards and planted a very sweet tasting kiss on her bodyguard’s lips.

Lexa froze for a split second, still in a state of nerves, before reciprocating the quick peck.

 They sat around watching TV, Clarke eating her donuts and Lexa ordering a healthier option. When they finally landed Lexa could tell everyone was tired, but the guards kept their minds on high alert landing in a foreign country.  

The sun had set a few hours ago and once they did a full sweep of the villa, Lexa let out a sigh of relief. The stressful part was mostly over, now time for a much needed holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know not much really happened but that part needs to go up first and I'm already working on the next part. Hope you're enjoying the fic :)


End file.
